


lavender lace

by lowkeyamen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuckolding, Cyber sex, Established Relationship, Johnten Husbands, Lingerie, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Stress Relief, Threesome, cam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Johnny, please go out and stick your dick in someone. For the sake of our family.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 53
Kudos: 498





	lavender lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10softbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/gifts).



> omgggg it's here!! happy bday Erin!! 23k for 23 years aksnkajs  
> I hope u enjoy it uwu this is....by far the longest pwp I've ever read it was NEVER meant to be this long but I kept getting carried away and!!! Well. Here she is!! Good luck aksnkajs

"You have got to be kidding."

"I'm not! You need this!"

"Baby...". Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose. He should be used to Ten's...ideas by now; the two of them had been married for almost nine years, after all. But this... This was insane even by his husband’s standards. "There's no way I'm going to do that."

He heard Ten sigh down the phone line, cartoons playing in the background. It was barely 10am in Chicago, meaning the kids would probably still be in their pyjamas watching their Saturday morning shows before they headed off to their trampolining lessons later on. 

"Why not? You know I _love_ listening to you beat your meat over the phone but you need more than that. I know you."

Johnny cringed at his husbands phrasing. He hoped to god none of the kids were around to hear that. Donghyuck had a habit of repeating just about everything Ten said.

"You're right; I miss you. So much. And you have _no_ idea what I wouldn't give to have you here with me just for one night." Johnny groaned, he had thought about this far too much. "The things I'd do to you..."

Ten giggled to himself, as if he wasn't aware. It had been almost seven months since Johnny had to go to Beijing for work. It was difficult, especially to start with. The kids missed him like crazy. Jisung cried every night for a good three weeks after Johnny left because he didn't have his Daddy to tuck him in, the poor baby was only four. He didn't understand why Daddy was so far away.

And of course Ten missed him too. He missed having someone to wake up with and someone to help him with the dishes. He missed the dumb domestic stuff and the kisses and the cuddles, oh god, the cuddles. Nothing made him quite as happy or feel quite as warm as Johnny’s stupidly long arms wrapped around him.

But he missed the sex too. He really missed it. Sure, he was perfectly content with fucking himself on a dildo suctioned to their en suite floor while he face timed Johnny because he knew this wasn't permanent, and there was no way in hell he was going to let that drive a wedge between them.

But he knew Johnny missed it more. He missed being physical with someone, not just sexually, but in general. Being in a long distance relationship meant he could only see and hear Ten and the boys. Sure, it was better than nothing, but was so lonely. He missed the affection. The kisses. The love.

It was different for Ten; he was surrounded by love in the form of their three beautiful children; Xuxi, Donghyuck and Jisung. He had his three boys to cuddle up to and kiss goodnight. Sure, he still had needs, but they could easily be fulfilled, especially with Johnny spurring him on down the phone.

But Johnny needed more than that. He needed intimacy. He needed someone else to make him feel good - never being one for solo play. And Ten knew that, because he knew his husband better than anyone else.

"As amazing as that sounds...unfortunately it's not going to happen any time soon, babe."

They still had a good five months to go of Johnny’s yearlong secondment, but it was going to be worth it in the end. When he got back to America he had a big promotion lined up, one that would change their lives. It was an amazing opportunity. He’d only have to go into the office a few days a week so he'd have more time to spend with the kids and his pay check would be more than he had ever dreamed of earning. They'd be able to move into a bigger house, because they were going to need it with three growing boys. Donghyuck and Jisung could finally stop sharing a bedroom. It was going to be perfect. He just had to endure this a little longer.

"I would absolutely love to fly across the world and blow your mind, but...I have to- Xuxi! Don't hit your brother! -Stay and look after your hell spawn."

Johnny laughed under his breath, he knew the kids were a lot to handle at times, but Ten was doing an amazing job of raising them while he was away.

"Which is why I think this is a great idea."

"Ten." Johnny lay back against the headboard of his bed. Well, not _his_ bed, but the bed in his rented apartment. It had nothing on his bed back home, mainly because it didn't have a tiny little Thai boy to cuddle up to. "I'm _not_ going to have sex with someone else."

"Why not?"

"Because I love _you!_ "

"And I love you too. More than anything. Which is why I'm giving you the go ahead to do this." Ten secured the phone between his ear and his shoulder, needing both his hands to cut veggie sticks for the boys snack time later. "You're stressed, I know you are. I can hear how tense your voice is. You need some sort of release."

"I get _plenty_ of release with you."

"That's not the same and you know it." Ten knew Johnny was going out of his mind not being able to touch him or kiss him or hold him. It wasn't enough for his husband just to get off. He needed more. "It's not enough."

"Well..." Johnny sighed. That was true, it wasn't. He never felt fully satisfied after tugging himself off to his husband’s moans. He longed for Ten's touch, for cherry red lips wrapped around his cock, to hold onto his husbands tiny waist as he fucked into him, for feverish kisses between moans. But he couldn't have that right now, and it was a sacrifice he had to make for his work. For his family. "Okay, you're right. But it's fine. I can handle it."

"You're saying that, but... I know how stressed out you've been, more than normal. And I know exactly what makes you feel better."

"So I'll go for a massage or something."

"And pop a massive boner the minute the poor woman touches you?" Ten scoffed. He knew how reactive Johnny’s body was, and after not being touched for seven whole months? He'd probably come there and then. "Babe, remember how crazy things got after Jisung was born? How we had no time for each other and how stressed out you got because of it? I was so scared that was going to break us, but..."

Johnny sighed; he knew exactly where this was going.

"Sex made everything better?"

"Yeah! It was like when it rains after a long humid spell and it's so refreshing and the air is clear and you can finally breathe again. You went from tearing your hair out to being so chill all because you bent me over the- Oh! That's so pretty, sunshine. Stick it on the fridge, I'll send Daddy a picture later."

Johnny hissed out an _'oh my god'_ under his breath.

"Can you please not have this conversation around our kids?"

"It's not my fault the little demons just pop up out of nowhere. Stop changing the subject, anyway. They don't know what I'm talking about." Johnny heard Ten rattling around in the kitchen, probably looking through the hundreds of Tupperware boxes he had. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want you burning out. You need to relax - properly."

Johnny sighed for what felt like the eightieth time throughout their phone call. Ten was right. He was stressed. Beyond stressed. He needed some kind of relief and that...usually was his go to, but. With Ten. Always with Ten.

"I'll just go to the gym and hit the sauna after."

"Baby..." Ten whined. Johnny was so damn stubborn. "You know fine well that's not going to cut it. I'm not saying you have to do this, just consider it. Please."

"It just... It would be weird. I don't want anyone but you."

"That's sweet." Ten cooed. Because it was. He loved how much Johnny still wanted him, still loved him. "But it's just sex, Johnny. What we have is way more than that."

Johnny hummed. He guessed. There was way more to his and Ten's relationship than that. They had made a home together, built a family. Ten had been there when he lost his previous job, when his grandfather died. There was so much more to their relationship than just sex.

But it still felt weird.

"I'm just so scared you're going to burn out. You've worked so hard for this and I don't want it to all be for nothing. You deserve that promotion, baby. And we deserve that cute four bedroomed place we've been looking at in your parent’s neighbourhood."

Johnny nodded a little, even though he knew Ten couldn't see him. He did feel like he was at the end of his tether sometimes. Like he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep doing this. It was hard - he was working around the clock with very little free time to himself. He needed _something_ to help energise him.

Maybe Ten was right.

"And you know I would _love_ to come give you a hand...or my ass. You know, offer up my services, but I can't just quit my job and abandon the kids to come fuck you. As much as I would love to."

Johnny laughed softly to himself. God that _would_ be nice, but it wasn't feasible. Ten loved his job as much as Johnny did, but unfortunately it meant he could take time off whenever he felt like it. School holidays were pretty set in stone.

"So, please go out and stick your dick in someone. For the sake of our family."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"Babe? You there?" Johnny blinked at the screen, craning his neck as if he could look around the room despite knowing fine well the webcam on Ten's laptop was fixed.

"Yeah! Just a minute!" He heard a voice call before Ten flopped down on the bed. "Sorry. Folding laundry."

"The perfect housewife." Johnny sighed dreamily, propping up his chin with his palm and making Ten's eyes roll.

"You're an asshole. Though..." Ten sat up on his knees, turning to the side before pulling his sweatpants down ever so slightly, giving Johnny a sneak peek of the lavender lace panties that clung to his hips. "I did dress up all wifey for you." Ten sat back down with a wink. "Just how you like me."

"God, you're so beautiful." Johnny bit down on his bottom lip as his stomach lurched. He was missing Ten more and more every day and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. He had even been looking at flights home for the weekend. But with eighteen hour long flights and waiting for baggage and transfers...he was looking at a grand total of seven hours with his family and a whole lot of jet lag, all for the better part of a thousand dollars. It just wasn't worth it. "I miss the way lace feels."

"Want me to send you some used panties like you get in those vending machines in Tokyo?"

Johnny thought over it for a second...maybe they'd smell like Ten, making him feel less homesick...

"Oh god, baby I was joking. You're really struggling, huh?"

"I am!" Johnny whined. He was wrecked. Like, totally wrecked. Things were getting on top of him and he needed a way to relax. An outlet. But nothing he had tried seemed to be working. "Can you take your top off, please?"

Ten did as he was told, throwing the t-shirt across the room. Johnny smiled as his eyes raked over Ten’s perfectly toned body. How fucking lucky was he?

"I can't wait to get home, I'm gonna fucking devour you."

Ten giggled softly, cock already stirring in its lace confines.

"I take it the hunt isn't going as planned if you're thinking about voring me, then."

"Not quite." Johnny twisted his nose. After a few more talks with his husband, Johnny had decided to take his advice. He had decided to find someone to fuck. It didn't mean anything, nothing would ever be able to replace Ten, not in a million years; it was just a way of him letting off some steam. He needed someone to touch him, and if that couldn't be his husband, then... "I swear hooking up never used to be this hard."

"To be fair, your pulling technique leaves a lot to be desired."

"Hey, it worked on you."

"Oh sweetie, we both know the reason we got together is because I'd heard so much about that fat dick of yours and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

Johnny huffed. Sometimes he questioned why on earth he married this tiny demon.

"It just so happened that I fell for the guy attached to that fat dick. But that had absolutely nothing to do with your awful chat up lines."

Johnny pouted. He thought his chat up lines were gold. Though...it had been a while since he had actually chatted anyone up, considering he and Ten had been together for almost eleven years.

"Speaking of which, get it out."

Johnny sat back in his leather computer chair, a smirk on his face. It was only eight in the morning, but he was more than happy to oblige.

Ten bit down on his bottom lip as Johnny unbuttoned his pants. God he missed that dick so much. Johnny wasn't the only one that had been struggling, Ten was desperate to feel his husbands touch, to be spread open and fucked into by the man he loved more than anything. But he was a little better at coping than Johnny was. He could deal with fucking himself with a vibrator. It may not be as good, but it got him off, and that was good enough for him until his husband got home.

"Hey, little Johnny! I miss you."

Johnny gave his husband an absolutely horrified look through the computer scene as Ten cooed at his half hard cock.

"Can you please not call it that? You're gonna give me a complex."

"I'm sorry, baby." Ten pouted teasingly. "You know I think he's anything but little. God I miss sitting on him."

"I miss that too, trust me." Johnny sighed, fingers loose around his cock as he began to pump ever so slowly. "You have no idea what I'd give to have you here with me now. Sat in my lap."

Ten chuckled to himself, hips rocking softly against the mattress. Their sex life had changed a lot over the past year, being mainly digital and all, but Ten kind of liked it.

"You always did have a thing for fucking in your office." Ten hooked his thumbs in his sweatpants, shimmying them down so the waistband sat around his calves, giving Johnny the full view of his cock straining against the lace of his panties. "Remember that time I came to visit because you'd forgotten your lunch?"

"I remember you purposely not giving me my lunch so you had an excuse to turn up at work in the tiniest pair of shorts I'd ever seen."

Ten giggled to himself. Okay, so...that _may_ have been what happened. But who could blame him? He got bored during the summer holidays when he didn't have to work. He had to entertain himself _somehow._

"The way you bent me over your desk. Fuck-" Ten slipped his hand into his panties; it was ridiculous how easy he got turned on these days. "I came all over that contract."

"I had to get that signed." Johnny hissed as his thumb rubbed against the head of his cock, dipping into the slit. "Didn't have time to print off a new one."

"That's so fucking hot." Ten ground down against his palm, legs spread wide so he could press himself into the mattress. Thank god he could still do the splits. "The minute you're back at work you're fucking me in your fancy new office. Please say you're getting the big one with the view."

Johnny scoffed. "The one with no blinds? You want me to fuck you in front of that window?"

"Of course I do." Ten whined, pushing his panties down just a little so his cock could spring out, smirking as Johnny moaned at the sight. "You'll need to assert your dominance once you're made Vice President and what better way than fucking your ridiculously sexy husband in front of the whole of Chicago?"

"You're ridiculous." Johnny couldn't help but smile at how short Ten's breaths were becoming already as he played with his dick. He clearly wasn't the only one desperate for it. "How often have you thought of that?"

"Just about every night since you left." Ten whimpered as he tweaked his nipple despite the fact it was never the same as when Johnny did it. "The amount I've spent on batteries you're gonna need that promotion."

"I wish I was the one making you feel good." Johnny's grip tightened on his length, spreading beads of precome around with his thumb, thankful for the lubrication. "Finger yourself."

Ten kicked his sweatpants off completely, turning so he had his back to Johnny. Of course he'd picked a pair of assless panties. Fucking slut. Couldn't even spare a couple of seconds to pull them down a little. Classic Ten.

Ten looked back over his shoulder at the camera with a smirk as he slicked his fingers up. He absolutely loved putting a show on for Johnny, and even though he missed his husband dearly, he sort of loved the fact Johnny couldn't touch him no matter how badly he wanted to. Ten may be a little bit of a sadist in the respect he totally got off on his husbands misery.

"Can you hurry up already? I want to fuck you."

Ten moaned lowly at Johnny’s words. That was all he wanted too.

So he teased at his entrance with a finger, his other hand pulling his cheeks apart, making sure Johnny could see absolutely everything as he slipped it in.

"Fuck, yes. Just like that. God, I love fingering you." Johnny had found the whole Skype sex thing a little weird to begin with, talking to Ten like he was there fucking him when they were on opposite sides of the world, but he had become somewhat of a master of it - having no choice in the matter. It made him feel close to his husband even if he couldn't physically touch him.

"Stretch me open, Johnny- Feels so good."

"Add another one, baby; I know you can take it."

Ten bit down on his bottom lip as he slid another finger into himself. There was something about Johnny controlling how he played with himself from another continent that really got him going.

"I wanna suck your cock so bad. Can I?"

Johnny knew exactly what Ten was asking - did he have a very specific fleshlight with him, the one that would never be as good as an actual blowjob from his husband, but it was a pretty decent substitute.

But he didn't have it in his office. He did, however, have a different one. A much tighter one.

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? My little whore loves having his face fucked, huh? Lips stretched, all covered in drool as I come down your throat."

"Oh god, Johnny don't." Ten groaned as he crooked his fingers deep inside himself. "Please. I've almost forgotten what you taste like."

Johnny's lips quirked up.

"You miss my come, baby?"

Ten whimpered out a yes, opening his bedside drawer with his spare hand, reaching in for his favourite dildo. The one that wasn’t quite as thick as Johnny but it was long and it had been keeping him company the past few months.

"I miss having your cock in my mouth."

Johnny moaned lowly as Ten stuck the tip of the dildo between his lips, eyes fluttering shut has he sucked on the head.

"I miss you shutting me up with that big old dick of yours when I'm being an annoying little brat. Just- fucking my face and-" Ten let out a little whimper at the thought, as he continued to touch himself. "Coming all over it. I miss being able to make you lose it with just my tongue."

"Jesus." Johnny let his head tip back against his leather computer chair. He missed that too - more than he would ever be able to put into words. "Go on, baby. Show me what you can do."

Johnny opened the drawer of his desk, pulling out the fleshlight he kept in there. It wasn't the one he usually used for blowjob play, but if he squeezed enough lube in there to get it nice and wet- Fuck, it wouldn't matter. He had to use his imagination anyway. Pretend Ten's tongue was lapping at his head, that his cheeks were hollowing around his length, choking ever so slightly as the tip pressed against the back of his throat.

Ten giggled to himself as he realised what Johnny was up to. They had never bothered with toys much in the past; never really needing them, but there was only so much hand action one could take.

"Does that feel good? My lips around the tip of your cock?" Ten asked as he lay back against the headboard, repositioning his laptop so Johnny had the point of view of being in-between his legs - knees drawn up either side of his chest. That way his husband could see his fingers working away in his ass and him sucking on the dildo better.

"God yes." Johnny hissed and he sunk the toy down, just a little to replicate the way Ten was sucking at the head of his glittery purple dildo. "You can do better through."

"Always in such a rush." Ten chastised, twisting his hand around the shaft, trying to make the visual as realistic for Johnny as he could. "Let me enjoy myself. I missed blowing you."

Johnny's other hand wrapped around his length as he fucked himself ever so slowly with the fleshlight. It felt good - right around the sensitive head, but it wasn't enough. He knew the real pleasure came from further down, the inside of the toy being ribbed for his pleasure. Fuck he just wished Ten would sink down on the toy. He wasn't in the mood for teasing this morning.

"Stop being a little brat and suck me off properly before I shove my dick down your throat."

Ten moaned around the dildo, slipping a third finger inside of himself. Johnny couldn't get over how filthy he looked; lilac lace framing his spread cheeks as he worked himself open, cock red and heavy against his stomach, having been neglected for so long, and he was lapping at an eight inch sex toy. Johnny honestly couldn't have picked anyone more perfect to spend the rest of his life with.

Anyone more perfect, because Ten did exactly as he was told. He sunk down on the dildo, taking almost half of it into his mouth in one go.

Perfect. Truly perfect.

Johnny followed suit, pushing the fleshlight further down his length. Holy fuck, yes. That was exactly what he needed.

He let out a loud moan, thankful that he lived on his own. The first couple of months when he had moved to Beijing he had been stuck in a house share, and calling his husband had been a nightmare. But now he had his very own apartment where he could be as loud as he wanted, and pump Ten's screams of his name on the computer right up to maximum volume if he wanted because there was no way anyone else was going to hear him.

"God, you're so good at that Tennie. Such a greedy little cockslut, I bet you want more, huh?"

Ten let out a muffled noise which sounded kind of like a yes considering he pushed the toy further down his throat. Ten was always so eager to please, especially when it came to giving head. Johnny couldn't wait til he finally got home. He was a little worried he'd be coming down Ten's mouth within seconds as soon as his husband wrapped his lips around his cock, but...who could blame him? It had been fucking forever since he'd gotten a proper blowjob and Ten's blowjobs were next level. Holy fuck. If he didn't stop thinking about it he was going to come right now.

"Ten- You know I think you look absolute gorgeous with a cock shoved down your throat but I want to fuck you so bad." Johnny wasn't sure how much longer he could last, and he wanted to see Ten stretch himself open with the toy. He wanted his husband to feel good too.

Ten pulled the toy from between his swollen lips, a trail of saliva connecting the two of them. He was _so_ fucking ready for that - his fingers not being anywhere near enough.

"You want to stick it in my ass, honey?" Ten smirked, cheeks tinted pink from having a silicone dick shoved in them as he pulled his fingers out, giving Johnny a good look at his puckered hole. "You want to fuck your little whore of a husband?"

"You know fine well I do. Stop messing around."

Ten giggled as Johnny’s tone changed, he was getting desperate.

"Clam down, baby." Ten grabbed the bottle of lube he had used before, squirting a more than decent amount on his entrance. "I know you like it when I'm all wet," he smirked, fingers dipping back in just for a second, "when I'm literally dripping for you."

"Ten-" Johnny’s voice was tight, trying his hardest not to buck up into the fleshlight now his hand had stilled. "Fucking put it in."

Ten's breath hitched. God he loved when Johnny got like this - sure, it was better when he was actually there in person so he could manhandle him and throw him around for being such a little brat. But the way his voice lowered still got him.

So he did as he was told, not wanting to make his husband wait any longer because he wasn't going to reap the rewards of getting Johnny so riled up. He gasped as he sunk the head of the toy into himself, lubing the shaft up with his other hand before pushing it in further.

"I might be a little tight; I haven't had anything as big as you for a long time, Johnny."

He kept going - almost holding his breath until the dildo was fully inserted inside of him, the base flat against his perineum. That's when his eyes finally flickered back up the screen; a coy smile on his lips as he took in Johnny’s dropped jaw. He absolutely loved that he still had that effect on him.

"You feel so good, baby." Ten hooked his arm under his knee, keeping it in place so Johnny really could get the best view possible. "Love it when you fill me up."

"Jesus, Ten." Johnny whispered through gritted teeth as he pushed the fleshlight all the way down on his cock. "You're too fucking much."

"Do I look good?" Ten spread his legs a little more, showing off the toy nestled deep in his ass. "You can take a screenshot if you want. Set it as your background."

Johnny chuckled lowly. Ten really was something else.

"Just fuck yourself already. I'm getting impatient."

"Oh, god." Ten’s breath shuddered as he pulled the toy out, picking up a steady rhythm as he began to pump it in and out of himself. As he _finally_ got what he had wanted all this time - never wanting to give that away because he wanted to focus on making Johnny feel good. His husband had been working so hard, and he wanted to give him everything, despite being so far away. "J-Johnny!"

"Baby-" Johnny picked up his own pace, wanking himself off with the fleshlight in time with Ten's thrusts. "You're so tight- So wet."

Johnny had overfilled his toy with lube, not caring it was leaking out all over his pelvis, ruining his pyjama bottoms. He should have probably just taken them off, but fuck it. Not like he had anywhere to be today.

"Tell me how good it feels."

"John- You're so big. I love- I love your cock so fucking much."

Johnny bucked his hips up into the toy. Ten's mouth always drove him insane.

"Fuck! S-So good. Johnny, faster-"

He was so close already, but he was sure Ten wouldn't be so he had to hold on. His stamina had taken a nosedive recently, not feeling the need to hold out if he was only playing with himself. He just wanted a quick wank to get it out of his system most of the time, there wasn't any point in making it last if he didn't have Ten to make feel good too.

"Can I touch myself?"

Ten hadn't stroked his cock since they started this whole thing, and he was _aching._ But he wanted permission from his husband; he wanted Johnny to control him even from across the world.

"Of course, baby, let me see that pretty little cock."

Ten flushed as he took himself in his spare hand, moaning maybe a little louder than he should have considering the kids would be in bed. But it felt so fucking good. God he was close.

"Johnny-"

"You're so beautiful." Johnny looked his eyes on the screen, on his husband; head thrown back against the pillows as he fucked himself open. He picked the pace of his hand up, twisting the fleshlight around his cock. "You feel amazing. There's nothing I love more than being inside of you."

"J--ny."

Johnny's eyebrows furrowed as the screen lagged a little. Stupid fucking WiFi.

"Ba- So----- se. I'm g--na c-"

"Ten?" The screen was nothing but large pixels, the internet clearly unable to keep up with the video call. Fuck. Not now. "Babe? Are you still there?"

He got nothing more than a static mumbling in response. Fuck! Johnny hit his laptop, as if that was going to help.

This couldn't be happening! This was one of the best sessions he has Ten had had in a while and he was-

The screen went blank.

_Call disconnected._

Fantastic. Fucking fantastic.

Johnny tried to start another call with his husband, desperate to see him finish. Nothing tipped him over the edge quite like Ten orgasming. He _needed_ to see that.

But no luck. His WiFi was well and truly fucked. Wonderful.

He slumped in his seat, fleshlight still wrapped around his erect, aching cock.

This was the worst way to start his Saturday morning. He was so fucking hard, so fucking close and now-

He sighed to himself. He'd have to do this the old school way.

He pulled up a folder on his computer - a folder full of racy pictures Ten had sent him for emergencies, like this one, if he couldn't get into contact with his husband. It wasn't the same, he would much rather listen to Ten scream his name and watch him fuck himself over and over but- This picture of Ten face down ass up in nothing but a pair of fishnet stockings would have to do for now.

He got back to jacking himself off with the fleshlight, with a lot less enthusiasm before. He wished he could just go back to bed and sleep but- He couldn't do that until he had come, annoyingly.

So he went through the motions, working his cock, flicking through a couple of other pictures of Ten he had saved, trying to replay his moans from earlier in his head, leading to one of the most unsatisfying orgasms he'd had since coming here. And that was saying something.

He let his head lull back against his office hair as he caught his breath. This was...starting to get too much for him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this - be out here all alone.

He wanted to go home. He missed his family. He missed the kids, they were growing up without him and he hated it. And he missed Ten. They hadn't been apart for this long since they first met eleven years ago.

He was starting to wonder whether this promotion was worth it. Whether he should just call it quits and go home - where he was happy. Sure, the money would be great and it was such a huge new step for him, but...it was just a job. There would be other jobs, other promotions. He only had one family, and he was missing so much of the boys growing up.

Jisung had started going to elementary school and Johnny had missed his first day. He looked so adorable in the little sweatshirt Ten had dressed him up in, and all Johnny wanted was to give him a big hug and tell him everything would be just fine.

Xuxi had been chosen to play for his football team in their big tournament. He was playing every week against other under eights teams and Johnny wished he could be there to cheer him on, because he was definitely Xuxi’s biggest fan. Xuxi would always call his Daddy yo after every game, and no matter what ridiculous hour it was in Chicago Johnny would answer, needing to know every single detail of his sons athletic feats.

And Donghyuck had landed a big part in their school nativity. He was going to be Joseph. _His son._ The step father of Jesus Christ himself. Johnny was so overwhelmed with pride when Donghyuck had rang him to tell him the good news. But that pride was soon replaced with regret. He wasn't going to see Donghyuck’s big stage debut. Ten had promised he would film the whole thing, making sure Johnny would be able to watch it as many times as he wanted. But it wasn't the same. Donghyuck was going to look out into the audience and be disappointed his Daddy wasn't there to support him.

He was missing so much of the boys growing up. He was even going to miss Christmas. They would be opening his presents without them.

But...he had to try and stay positive.

This was going to be a good thing, in the long run.

He'd be working less once he had the promotion, which meant he would have _so much_ time to spend with the boys. He'd be home so much, they were going to be sick of him.

And then there was the money aspect. Of course they'd be able to buy the big house Ten dreamed of. The boys could have a huge garden to run around in and Johnny was determined to build them a treehouse.

But this could also help set them up for life. Three kids didn't come cheap, especially when you take into consideration their education and driving lessons and university. The more he could make the better, even if he had to make a few sacrifices to get there.

But...it was seriously taking a toll and he genuinely didn't know how much longer he could do this.

He didn't just miss his family, he missed so much more.

No one had touched him, beyond a handshake or two, in over half a year. Johnny had never really considered himself a particularly clingy person, but apparently he was. He just wanted...intimacy. He wanted someone here with him. Well, he wanted Ten here with him. But that wasn't going to happen.

So...maybe he should try harder to look into alternative options. It felt so wrong, but… Did he have any other choice? Because he really wasn't sure he could keep this up much longer.

He had a decision to make. And he had to make it fast before he completely lost his mind.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Johnny groaned as the doorbell rang, wiping his hands on a tea towel. He just wanted to get the dishes out of the way so he could lie in front of the TV with a beer and relax.

"I'm coming! Jesus." He hissed under his breath as the doorbell rang again. Who could this even be? People didn't come visit him, especially not at this time of night, and he was pretty sure he didn't order any food.

"Hi!"

He opened the door to a boxy smile and a mop of cotton candy hair in a leather jacket.

"A gift." The boy on Johnny’s front step thrust a little patterned box in his face. "From you husband."

"Oh." Johnny smiled, cheeks tinted pink. Ten sent him a present? That was so cute. He hoped. Oh god please don't let it be a hand delivered butt plug or something. What if it was those panties he asked for? Oh Jesus- "Thank you. See you later."

Johnny went to shut the door when the boy stopped it with his hand.

"You're meant to open it while I'm here."

Johnny's eyes widened a little. What? Why would Ten-

"There's more to come."

Oh... Johnny's eyebrows furrowed. This was...weird. Just what did Ten have in store for him? Was this some kind of scavenger hunt he'd organised from across the world? Their anniversary was coming up but it wasn't until next month... right? He hadn't forgotten, had he?

He decided he better open the box, he could worry about all that later. Right now there were a pair of dark eyes fixed on him and it was actually creeping him out a little.

His lips quirked up a little as he found a card inside the box with his name on the front. Was it dumb that he had missed Ten's hand writing? Because he had. He missed his stupid post it notes reminding Johnny to put the bins out and the shopping list he kept on the fridge door.

Jesus.

Why was he such a sap?

But Ten had sent him a gift from all the way from the USA and he was dying to find out what it was. So he turned the card over.

'Happy early anniversary, baby, here's your present!

Enjoy him x'

Johnny cocked his head. Enjoy...who? What did- Ten could be a cryptic little shit when he wanted to be, but- What was...?

Johnny's confusion only deepened when he moved the card out of the way, revealing a box of condoms, lube and essential oils nestled amongst the baby pink tissue in the box - not unlike the guy at the doors hair.

Wait.

The guy.

Why would Ten want him to stay as Johnny opened the gift if this was all it was?

Why would Ten send him condoms? What did that even mean?

Unless-

"So, can I come in?"

Johnny's eyes widened.

Had his husband seriously bought him a hooker for their anniversary?

"I- Yeah...sure." Johnny stepped out of the way to let the guy in, out of politeness if nothing else. "Could you just excuse me for one minute?"

Johnny shut the front door and shoved the box back in the boy's hands before diving into the kitchen, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialled his most recent contact - who was _always_ his most recent contact, and waited, hoping to god he would answer.

_"Hi baby!"_

"Ten." Johnny hissed down the phone so he guy in his hallway wouldn't be able to hear him. "What the _fuck_ have you done?"

_"What are you talking about?"_

"The 'anniversary gift'." Johnny included a pair of air quotes; despite the fact he knew his husband wouldn't be able to see them. If Ten knew him as well as he thought he did, he'd know exactly what Johnny was doing with his hands right now. "Seriously?"

_"Oh! He's there! Amazing! He's cute, right?"_

"Wh- Ten, you can't... _Why_ would you hire me a prostitute?"

_"Because you need to get laid. As soon as possible. You haven't been having much luck finding anyone so...I figured I'd take matters into my own hands. Skip all the awkwardness - straight to the good part."_

Johnny sighed. For fucks sake.

"I don't think I can."

_"Why not? I thought he'd be your type."_

"He is- I mean-" Ten actually sounded a little sad - worried he'd gotten his husband the wrong hooker. "He's hot, it's not that, I just- He's not you."

_"That's the point, baby."_

"But I don't want anyone else."

_"I know...and that's really sweet, but- After what happened the other week with the WiFi cutting out- You need the real thing, and I can't be there to give you that right now. Just have a little fun, Johnny. You deserve it."_

Johnny exhaled through his nose. He _did_ need it. That was something he knew for sure. He was this close to packing up his shit and going home, fuck the promotion, because he couldn't be out here on his own any longer.

He wished he could have Ten, though, and he was scared anyone else wouldn't be the same.

"I guess...hitting on people hasn't really been working out for me."

_"See! This takes all of the pressure off! You don't have to impress anyone, he's literally right there, ready for you to fuck him!"_

"Jesus Christ." Johnny mumbled under his breath. Why did Ten always have to be so damn blunt? "I mean... you're right, I guess."

_"I'm always right, honey. Go have fun!"_

"I love you, this doesn't change that. You know that, right?"

 _"Of course! I love you too Johnny, more than anything. So much that I'm willing to hire you a hooker."_ Ten giggled down the phone at the absurdity of the situation. But if it was going to help Johnny out then he was more than happy to spend his money on this slightly unconventional anniversary gift. _"Where's your laptop, by the way?"_

"In my room, why?"

_"Great! Sicheng will know."_

"Wh- Ten?" Why the fucking did he want to know that? Who was Sicheng? Was that the hookers name?

_"Now get out there and fuck that guy silly, cause I have to go drop the kids off at their play date with the Lee's. Call me when you're done to let me know how it was! Love you! Bye!"_

And with that Ten hung up, leaving Johnny in a painfully awkward silence...with a prostitute in his house.

Jesus.

"Hey," he peeked around the kitchen door at the guy who was still stood where Johnny left him, "sorry about that. I wasn't exactly expecting...this."

"That's okay." The guy smiled back. "Most people wouldn't buy their husbands a whore for their anniversary."

Johnny felt his stomach twist as the guy giggled softly. His voice was so deep but...he had the cutest little laugh. It was such juxtaposition but he liked it. It was endearing.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Uh..." Johnny was still in two minds. He was _desperate_ for a good fuck - and this guy was...well, he looked like he was going to be a good fuck. But he had never been with anyone but Ten for over a decade _._ Despite the fact he'd been given permission by his husband, it felt wrong. But this was Ten’s idea in the first place. It wasn't cheating, because he would _never_ go behind his husbands back. Ten was the one who set this up, after all. "I dunno- I've never really done this before."

The guy nodded. "Well, your husband said you were stressed. I could...give you a massage to start? Help you relax a little?"

Johnny swallowed thickly. Honestly? That sounded perfect. So he nodded. Ten had already paid for this guy; he may as well get his money’s worth. He wasn't totally sure he could go through with sleeping with anyone else...but a massage sounded good.

So, he nodded.

"Guess we should go upstairs, then?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with."

Johnny smiled weakly, offering to take the guys jacket, hanging it on the hooks in the landing along with his own. It was weird to think that Ten's coat had never been hung there before, but some prostitutes had been.

He led the guy upstairs, groaning under his breath as he realised what a mess the room was. He hadn't even made his bed this morning - he didn't really see the point when no one but him ever came in here.

He mumbled a sorry, fixing the sheets a little before staring at the stranger in his house. He was...pretty. He had weird ears, that made him look a little like a mythical creature and strong cheekbones. He was...gorgeous, kind of innocent looking; actually, now he had lost the leather jacket. It was hard to believe he was really a prostitute.

"Do you...want to take your shirt off?" The guy smiled an almost patronising smile. Johnny probably wasn't the type of guy he was used to. He felt completely out of his depth.

But he did as he was told, pulling his shirt up over his head and throwing it into the corner of the room to deal with later. He shimmied out of his jeans too for good measure. He didn't particularly want to lie around in them when he was meant to be relaxing.

He felt his cheeks flush a little as the guys eyes focused on his body, opting to lie on his front on the bed as a way of covering himself up.

"Lavender or tea tree?"

It took Johnny a couple of seconds to catch on - figure out just what he was going on about before he saw the guy looking through the box he had come with. Oh. The oils. Jesus, Ten really had gone all out to plan this, hadn't he?

"Lavender."

Johnny let out a small huff as a pressure was applied to his ass - as this prostitute straddled him without any warning.

"Let me know if you want to go any further." He spoke, drizzling a fair amount of oil across Johnny’s broad shoulders. "That is what I'm here for, after all."

Johnny merely hummed in response, which was about all he could manage as the guy’s fingers began to rub lavender into his back. It wasn't even a particularly sensual touch, but god - he fucking needed it. His skin felt like it was burning - and he was pretty sure it wasn't due to an allergic reaction - more sheer need. He _needed_ to be touched.

So he let himself give into it. He folded his arms so he could rest his head on them, moaning softly into the duvet as fingers worked into his muscles. He hadn't realised how tense and knotted up he was until the guy began kneading into him.

The guy. He didn't even know this hookers name, or at least, couldn't remember what Ten had said earlier. Was that considered rude?

"What- What’s your name?"

"Sicheng." Came the reply as fingers ran up either side of his spine. Holy fuck that felt amazing. "But you can call me whatever you want. You can call me your husband’s name if you'd like. I don't mind."

Johnny wrinkled his nose at that. Definitely not. Sicheng wasn’t Ten and he never would be Ten.

"Si- oh god- Sicheng's fine."

He heard a faint chuckle behind him, probably at the fact he was finding it impossible to hold back low moans.

He hadn't realised how much he needed to be touched - even if it was by a stranger.

"Ten was right, you're really tense. Poor baby, it must be hard being so far away from home."

"Yeah..." Johnny breathed out. It felt weird that Sicheng was mentioning Ten by name - that the two of him had spoken about him. He wondered how. Did Ten drop Sicheng a phone call? Was there a special directory for hookers or something? DM him on Instagram? How does one actually find a prostitute? In another country nonetheless? "It's been a rough few months."

"I can imagine. There's no way I could go that long without getting laid."

Johnny snorted into his arm softly. It was a miracle he had to be honest.

"That's where you make a snide comment about my job." Sicheng teased, clearly trying to make Johnny feel more at ease.

"Hey, I'm not gonna judge you for what you do." Johnny turned his head to the side, cheek resting on his arm as he let his eyes flutter shut. This actually felt _really_ good. "Though, you would be a pretty shitty prostitute if you hadn't gotten any work in seven months."

Sicheng laughed to himself, that cute little laugh Johnny found hard to believe it came from someone with such a naturally deep voice.

"Maybe I should follow a new career path as a masseuse. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"You're pretty good I'm not gonna lie." Johnny mused, melting into the mattress. He was going to fall asleep if he wasn't careful. "Just a bit harder th- Oh god yeah. Just like that."

Sicheng bit down on his bottom lip as Johnny moaned, in an attempt to stop himself from following suit. When some guy from America had messaged him saying his husband needed to get laid, he had been expecting some big old greasy hairy guy. But in fact, when Johnny had opened the door he had found he was quite the opposite. He was big, sure, but not in the obese-middle-aged-American-guy way he was expecting. He was just...gigantic. Sicheng was pretty tall himself, but Johnny’s shoulders, his arms. Ugh. There was nothing better than getting paid to fuck someone whose dick he would happily jump on in a club.

"You want me to move onto your legs?" Sicheng asked after a few minutes of near silence - nothing but the sound of his hands working into Johnny’s oily back and the elders content moans. "You're finally starting to loosen up."

"Yeah sure." Loosen up may be an understatement, Sicheng’s fingers had worked such magic into Johnny’s back he was on the verge of falling asleep. He probably shouldn't though; he didn’t know this guy at all. It probably wasn't a great idea to pass out and leave him loose in his apartment.

Sicheng swivelled himself around, still perched on Johnny’s ass but facing the other way, making sure Johnny was completely relaxed, from head to toe.

He got to work on his calves, trying to hold back his own moan as his fingers wrapped around the hard muscle. He hoped to god Johnny wanted to fuck him because...he was hot. Really hot. He just wanted to wrap his legs around Johnny’s waist and let him plow into him over and over and- Okay he was going to have to calm down. He was getting a little too excited here.

He shuffled back a little as he worked his way up Johnny’s ridiculously long legs, giving himself a little more room to work, when Johnny twisted his hips, whining softly.

"Can you- I dunno, like...take your jeans off or something? They're kind of uncomfortable." Johnny had been awoken from his dream-like trance when the harsh material of Sicheng’s jeans came into contact with his back. Kind of ruined the mood.

Sicheng whispered out a 'sure' before climbing off of Johnny. His stomach twisted at the way the elders heavy lidded eyes lingered on him as he pulled the zipper down, ever so slowly.

Johnny could tell Sicheng was a tease, if the way he let his sweatshirt fall down to cover himself before Johnny got a sneak peek was anything to go by.

He shimmied out of his jeans, lips quirking up as Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed, as he realised he had something on underneath. Was that-?

Sicheng hooked his fingers in the hem of his sweatshirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it in the floor in one swift moment, leaving Johnny’s jaw slack.

He sat up on the bed so he could take a better look. Okay. Wow.

"Your husband said you liked lace." Sicheng smirked, hands on his hips as he showed off his outfit. A black lace garter belt hugged his tiny waist, attached to a pair of over the knee floral black stockings that made his legs look crazy long. And of course, a tiny pair of black lace panties housing a more than prominent bulge. Holy fucking shit. "So I figured I'd dress up for you. You li-?"

Sicheng didn't even have time to finish his sentence as Johnny grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap. Okay. Now they were getting somewhere.

Johnny swallowed heavily as his fingers skimmed over Sicheng’s body. He couldn't help but think about how wrong this was - touching someone else. Ten had been the only person he'd ever seen in lingerie, and now...it wasn't special between them anymore.

But he was so horny. He was _so fucking horny._ And he'd been...gifted this stunning boy, dripping in lace and- How could he possibly say no?

"Johnny..." Sicheng whispered, hands flat on his elder’s chest as Johnny explored his body, as he reacquainted himself with the feel of lace. "What do you want to do to me?"

Johnny let out a shaky sigh. This was so weird. He hadn't even so much as looked at anyone other than his husband in eleven years. Now here he was with a lace clad hooker in his lap. And he was so fucking hard. He was absolutely gagging for it. He was dying to throw Sicheng down on the bed and fuck him like the little whore he was, but it just didn't feel right.

He knew he had Ten’s blessing, but...

"You're freaking out aren't you?"

Johnny nodded softly, eyes fixed on Sicheng’s waist, on the lace, scared to look up at him because no doubt he'd think he was pathetic.

"He wants this for you, Johnny. He's worried about you." Ten had told Sicheng everything, about how much his husband was struggling, how badly he needed this, how he was terrified he was going to burn out or give up on his dream and come home. And that was the last thing Ten wanted. Johnny had worked so hard. "It's just sex."

"I know, it's just weird."

"Try not to think about it too much, just let yourself relax." Johnny let out as soft moan as Sicheng’s fingers grazed his nipple. "I'm here to make you feel good, that's all. Ten said it's okay."

It felt weird hearing his husband's name come from Sicheng’s mouth, but...Ten _did_ say it was okay. This wasn't cheating. He wasn't doing anything behind his husband's back. He loved Ten, more than anything, and he loved their family. He couldn't give up on this promotion now because in the long run it was going to be so much better for them. He'd be able to spend more time with the kids and they could take more holidays together. He could give them the lives they deserved.

He just needed to get through the next few months.

And maybe this would help.

"Can...Can I kiss you?" Johnny felt dumb for even asking, he wasn't sure kissing was high on the list of things people did with a more than willing prostitute, but he needed it. He hadn't been kissed in over half a year and he missed it.

Sicheng nodded, arms looping around the back of Johnny’s neck as he leaned in. He liked kissing, a lot, and it wasn't something he got asked to do much in his line of work so he was more than happy to oblige. Plus, Johnny had really nice lips.

Johnny hummed as Sicheng kissed him. God that felt so good. There was a lot he had missed, not having Ten around, but kissing... he hadn't really thought about it all that much - too focused on the sex side of things, body aching for it. But kissing- Holy fuck.

He wrapped his arms around Sicheng’s waist, pulling him even closer, his bare chest flush against Johnny’s as he deepened the kiss, as if he was starved.

Johnny couldn't even think about how this wasn't his husband - about how Sicheng didn't feel or smell like him, because his head was completely clouded with pure lust and he was just _so_ fucking desperate.

Ten was right. He needed this. He really fucking needed it.

"Johnny." Sicheng gasped out against the elder’s lips as Johnny grabbed at his hips, bucking up slightly. He was hard. Really hard. "Let me help you with that."

Johnny hissed, nipping at Sicheng’s bottom lip as he palmed him through his boxers, keening into the touch. Fuck. It had been so long- and it felt _so_ much better than his own hand.

"Tell me what you want." Johnny moaned lowly as Sicheng gripped around his length, eyes darkening as they locked on the younger's. "Want me to suck your dick?"

Johnny chuckled lowly. That sounded fucking amazing, he hadn't had lips wrapped around his cock for god knows how long. It wasn't exactly something he could replicate either, but...if he was going to go ahead with this he was going to go all out.

"I'd rather fuck you."

Sicheng let out a small squeak as Johnny got a sudden boost of confidence, as he was flat on his back on the bed before he knew it.

"Oh yeah?" Sicheng smirked. He knew Johnny wouldn't be able to resist him for too long. He spread his legs as wide as he could - split wide - making Johnny's breath shudder. Being married to Ten, he definitely had a thing for flexible guys. "Fuck me, then."

Johnny couldn't say no to that. There was still that niggling little voice in the back of his head telling him it was wrong but he needed this. He needed this so fucking bad. He couldn't just tell Sicheng to leave, because then he really would lose it. He'd have to pack his bags and go home because this was all getting too much.

He needed some serious stress relief. And Sicheng’s ass looked like it could do the job. He rustled around in the box Sicheng had brought with him, the one Ten had prepared, to find a bottle of lube. Caramel. Of course that's what he had packed. It was both of their favourites.

"Okay." Johnny took a deep breath as he slicked two fingers up. This was actually happening, wasn't it? "Let's do this."

He slid the lace thong Sicheng had on over to one side, smiling to himself at the way Sicheng reached down to pull his cheeks apart, more than ready for what was coming. Johnny almost found it cute how eager he was, it would have been a confidence booster if this wasn't literally Sicheng’s job. He was pretty sure no one wanted a disinterested hooker.

Sicheng moaned softly as Johnny pressed the first digit in. _Finally._ Thank god. He was seriously hoping this wasn't going to end up as one of those nights where he had to sit around rock hard playing councillor, because honestly, that happened all too often. He was a prostitute for a reason. He liked getting fucked. He didn't want to hear some guy’s life story about how he hadn't been able to find anyone since his wife left him. He just wanted to sit on that dick.

"You're loose?" Sicheng's eyes locked on Johnny. Was he...pouting?

"I always turn up prepared." Most guys weren't into stretching him open; they just watched to fuck him as soon as possible.

Sicheng’s eyes widened as Johnny slipped another couple of fingers in. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Well, I like fingering so you're gonna have to wait."

Sicheng almost rolled his eyes, but then Johnny began pumping his fingers in and out, and holy fuck did that feel good.

"So, you're into foreplay, huh?" Sicheng smirked as his back arched off the bed a little, as Johnny’s fingers ever so slightly brushed against his prostate.

"Usually." Johnny mumbled, adding a fourth finger and causing Sicheng to cry out. Jesus Christ. "But it's all I had for the past seven months. That and my own hand. I just really wanted to be in someone."

Sicheng moaned loudly as Johnny crooked his fingers, digging into that bundle of nerves. He felt so good around Johnny’s digits. So warm. Sure, he had fingered himself while he'd been stuck here all alone, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't never quite get the angle right and being knuckle deep in Ten was _always_ better.

Being knuckle deep in Sicheng wasn't bad either.

"Johnny...please. Just fuck me. I know you want to. Just do it."

Johnny's mouth went dry. Because he did. He really fucking did. Sicheng was laid out in front of him, legs spread, ready and willing. He was finally going to get his dick wet after so many months. He was finally going to get the release he needed so badly.

And it might not be with who he wanted, but it was better than nothing.

Sicheng whimpered as Johnny pulled his fingers out, already missing the sensation of being filled up. He really hoped Johnny wasn't having second thoughts, because...well. He was absolutely gagging for it.

But when he saw Johnny reaching into his boxers, his heart rate doubled.

"Fuck." He whispered under his breath as Johnny slicked his length up, hips lifting off of the bed a little, enticing him in. He knew Johnny was still a little nervous about all of this, probably still felt weird about fucking someone who wasn't his husband. But Sicheng had a job to do here, and he had to make sure Johnny couldn't resist him.

Johnny smirked at the way Sicheng’s eyes locked on his cock. Yeah. That would definitely do it. There was no going back now. He _had_ to fuck someone or he was probably going to explode. And if that someone couldn't be Ten, then...it would have to this prostitute laid out in front of him.

"You like what you see?"

Sicheng scoffed as Johnny rolled on a condom from the little basket of goods he had brought along with him.

"You're asking if I like big dicks? Really?"

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Turn round." Sicheng did what he was told, getting on his hands and knees. Johnny usually preferred bending Ten’s legs up against his ears, but...this wasn't Ten. It wasn't his husband. It felt weird looking someone else in the eye, so he decided fucking Sicheng from behind would be a little easier on him. "You ready?"

Sicheng nodded. It was so obvious that Johnny had never done this before. He was so...sweet. "Oh, wait! Is this yours?" Sicheng stopped himself, pointing over to the laptop in his bedside table.

"Yeah...why?"

"You're gonna have to turn it on."

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows a little. Ten had brought the laptop thing up earlier too... Weird.

"Why?"

"Your husband has another surprise for you."

Johnny wasn't entirely sure what was happening...but then again, this entire evening had blindsided him. So he just went along with it. He didn't know what else Ten could have in store for him, but... He did it. He walked all the way around the bed to turn his laptop on with his dick hanging out. And he couldn't help but notice the way Sicheng eyes locked on it.

It felt...nice. Being checked out like that.

"Okay, done." Johnny sighed. He was actually a little worried about what else Ten might have planned, though he was sure it couldn't be any more ridiculous than hiring his own husband a hooker for their wedding anniversary gift.

He hoped anyway.

"Okay, fuck me. Take out all your frustration on me." Sicheng wiggled his ass a little as Johnny rounded the bed, taking up his former position.

Johnny lined himself up at Sicheng’s entrance. _Frustration._ That was an understatement. Not to be dramatic, but this felt a little life or death. It was very possible if he didn't get off tonight - no, if he didn't fuck someone tonight, he was going to die. That would be the end of him.

Either that or he'd quit his job and kiss goodbye to his promotion.

And he wasn't willing to let either of those things happen.

Not when his husband had given him an easy way out.

So he went for it. He pushed forwards and-

Jesus fucking Christ. He was barely an inch deep and his eyes were rolling back in his head. It had been so, so fucking long he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be inside someone. The tightness of someone's walls were just - unparalleled. Indescribably better than his hand or any fleshlight he had used over the past seven months.

He wasn't even sure he'd be able to bottom out without completely losing it.

And Sicheng picked up on that instantly.

"Am I that good, huh?" He smirked, lifting his hips a little, giving Johnny even more room to move. He wanted more. Patience had never really been one of his virtues. "Keep going."

"Just...shut up a second." Johnny hissed. He could not be dealing with Sicheng right now. He felt like he had to focus, because he wanted to fuck him properly. He really did.

He exhaled through his nose, trying his keep his focus as he pushed in deeper, as Sicheng’s walls engulfed him. Jesus fucking Christ. He had spent so much money on fancy, ribbed fleshlights over the months, desperately trying to keep himself satisfied. But nothing compared to this.

Sicheng bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stay quiet as Johnny inched deeper. It didn't usually take this long; most guys couldn't wait to fuck him into next week.

"Johnny- Are you-?"

"Nearly. Just-" Johnny let out an exasperated sigh as his balls brushed up against Sicheng’s. "Fuck."

Sicheng smirked to himself. Finally. Now it was time to do what he did best; put on a show. He pushed back a little, letting Johnny know exactly what he wanted.

"You're so big." Sicheng whined, rocking himself a little on Johnny’s cock. "God, you're gonna ruin me."

Johnny bit down on his lip. He fucking loved dirty talk, even if it was a little cheesy. And how could he not, being married to Ten? His husband would rave on and on about how much he loved Johnny dick. But hearing someone else say it...it made his stomach churn.

He gripped onto Sicheng’s hips, making the younger shudder a little in anticipation.

"Go on, Johnny. Do it. Fuck me."

He couldn't hold back anymore. Not now he had come this far. Not now his entire cock was in Sicheng’s ass.

So he pulled out, slowly, revelling in the pull of his swollen dick against Sicheng’s walls, before slamming back into him, earning him a loud cry of pleasure.

"Oh god yes. Just like that. Keep going." Ten had told Sicheng exactly what Johnny was into. Lingerie and loud sluts. Which was great. He was amazing at both of those things, and he could ramp up the noise as much as Johnny wanted. "Johnny..."

Johnny grunted rhythmically as he fucked into Sicheng, thumbnails digging into his firm ass. He kind of felt like he was having an out of body experience. Like he had gone so long without ass that he knew he was fucking someone but it just felt so surreal it was like he was in an alternate universe.

Maybe he was being dramatic.

No. He was definitely being dramatic. He was just having sex for God's sake; he wasn't having some sort of spiritual enlightenment. .

But Sicheng felt good. So fucking good. He was so tight and the way he threw his hips back to meet Johnny half way had him moaning low in his throat.

He needed this.

He really fucking needed this.

Maybe he should have let himself revel in a little foreplay first. God, imagine how good Sicheng’s throat would feel. He had these pouty little lips and Johnny could only imagine how filthy he would look on his knees, looking up at Johnny as he sucked the very life out of his dick. Because surely he was good, right? Johnny reckoned Sicheng would happily take his entire length.

Or maybe he should have let Sicheng take control a little. Let him show Johnny exactly what he was good at. Give him the full hooker experience. Maybe he should have asked Sicheng to finger him instead, because god knows how long it had been since he'd had his prostate well and truly fucked. He just couldn't reach it properly on his own; he wasn't as bendy as his husband so he was always left completely unsatisfied.

Though, he was pretty sure that an orgasm like that would completely take it out of him. He'd be an exhausted, panting mess after just five minutes and this would all have been a waste of time.

Instead, he could focus on fucking Sicheng - because he felt amazing, and he sounded even better. He actually wanted to prove what he could do. Prove he could make someone other than his husband completely lose it - as crazy as that sounded. He wanted to know whether he still had it, or whether it was just Ten what he could make scream nowadays.

This was never a thought that had entered his mind until now, but...god, he wanted to make Sicheng lose it.

"Fucking hell." Johnny spread his legs a little wider, hands hooked under his thighs so he could pull Sicheng as close as possible. The younger took the hint, leaning down on his elbows so he could arch his back and really give Johnny everything he had.

"Keep going." Sicheng craned his neck, looking up at Johnny. He looked so flustered; even in the dimly lit room his could see the tiny layer of sweat on his forehead. He was pretty hot, though, Sicheng couldn’t deny that. He had really lucked out here. "I want more. I love your cock so much."

"Oh yeah?" This was really starting to go to Johnny’s head - the fact someone wanted him so badly. He had totally forgotten then Sicheng had actually been hired to do this, that it was his job and he was being paid to let Johnny fuck him. All he cared about was the fact that someone was practically begging for his cock and they were actually here so Johnny could give it to them. It was like music to his ears. "You like that?"

He slammed back into Sicheng, picking up the pace of his thrusts. There was no holding back now. He had seven months of pent up sexual energy behind him and Sicheng’s ass was there and ready for that to be taken out on.

"God, yes!" Sicheng buried his face in the bed covers for a moment, before resting his cheek against the plaid patterned cotton so he could keep his eyes locked on Johnny. He wanted to see Sicheng lose it. He could just tell. "You're- Good. Faster."

"Fuck- You're so-" Johnny's skin felt like it was on fire and Sicheng had barely even touched him. The fact he needed this so bad was driving him insane, his entire body ached for it. And the way Sicheng was moaning into the bedsheets - Johnny had never heard anything like it. God knows what his neighbours were going to think. He'd been practically silent for the past seven months, never really causing a stir and now...this. He had a prostitute in his bed screaming the place down. He sincerely hoped no one thought he was murdering Sicheng.

"Johnny! There. Please-" Sicheng was good at faking things; it was needed in his job if he was being perfectly honest. Not everyone was great in bed, but he couldn't tell them that. He had to at least try and make them feel good about their sexual ability.

But he didn't have to pretend with Johnny. The way the man was fucking into him, stretching him out and filling him up. The way his fingers dug into his ass, making sure he had a hold so tight he could really bury himself deep inside Sicheng’s more than willing hole. The way he was finally getting into it, fucking him like he meant it because he was desperate to get off.

Sicheng loved it. He really fucking did. He loved sex and he absolutely adored good sex and Johnny was good. Really good.

"God you're gonna make me come."

"Don't even think about it."

Sicheng smirked. He was hoping that would get Johnny riled up, and if the way he growled those words out were anything to go by, he had.

"But-"

"No buts." Johnny leaned in, a little closer to Sicheng’s ear, sending a shiver up the younger's spine. "There is absolutely no way you're coming before me, so be a good little whore and take it. Okay?"

Sicheng let out a moan in response. _Fuck_. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That was so hot. Of course he wasn't going to come; he had way better stamina than that. But the way Johnny spoke almost made him want to. It made him want to be a bratty little bitch and come all over the sheets just to see what the man would do to him.

But...he wouldn't. He'd be good. Because he knew there was more to come, and it would only be a matter of time. He didn't want to ruin things.

"I'll be good, Johnny. Wanna make you come." Sicheng threw his ass back, fingers gripping into the bedsheets. He really did want to make Johnny come - that was what he was here for, after all. "Just keep fucking me like that."

So Johnny did, obviously. He knelt against the bed with one knee, allowing himself to go even deeper. To really fuck Sicheng like he meant it. And he could feel himself getting lost in the moment; he could feel himself really begin to lose it.

And then something happened that made everything come to a standstill.

His laptop made a jingling noise as Ten’s picture popped up at the bottom corner of the screen.

And this massive wave of guilt cane crashing over Johnny.

"You should answer that." Sicheng said between breaths. Johnny had slowed to a halt, giving him a moment to relax. But it wouldn't be long before they were at it again, he knew that for sure.

But Johnny simply stuttered behind him. Answer it? Sicheng wanted Johnny to answer his husband's Skype call while he was currently balls deep in a prostitute? Was he for real?

Sicheng sighed, realising this wasn't going anyway. Johnny was kind of dumb, how hadn't he realised where things were going yet? He'd have to take matters into his own hands.

"Sicheng wai-" Johnny tried to protest as Sicheng grabbed his laptop off the bedside table, pulling it closer to them and answering Ten’s call. Fuck.

"Hi baby- Oh! Sicheng?"

"He's here." Sicheng mumbled, tilting the screen so the webcam included Johnny, and his ass. He looked...terrified. Like a rabbit caught in head lights. Or a married man who had just been caught fucking a hooker by his husband.

What the fuck was he meant to say? He should probably pull out but he was literally frozen stiff. He knew Ten was the one who had orchestrated this whole thing, but...this wasn't right. It wasn't right at all.

"Hi baby!" Ten beamed again, giving him a little wave. Why wasn't he pissed off? "Having fun?"

Ten's giggle was...mischievous, almost. What was going on here?

"I thought I'd come join you guys, I was feeling a little left out."

Johnny gaped at the screen as Ten backed up a little, revealing the fact he was wearing a little silk dressing gown that stopped about mid-thigh; teal and covered in exotic looking flowers. It was new, Johnny noticed. He wondered if Ten had been stocking up on pretty new things for when he got home.

"You two look good together." Johnny could tell that from where Ten was sitting, perched on the end of their bed, that he had them up on the big widescreen TV they had stuck on the wall. He was watching them in HD. Johnny's head felt like it was spinning. What the fuck was happening? Had Ten seriously planned this? Of course he had. This had Ten written all over it.

Jesus Christ. Johnny couldn't even move. He was stood here, with his dick in a prostitute’s ass as his husband chatted away to him via Skype.

Agreeing to come to China was the worst mistake he had ever made.

"Well? Don't just stand there. Fuck him." Ten quirked an eyebrow. Was Johnny not enjoying himself? Sicheng was face down on the bed, how could he not be?

Sicheng pushed his hips back, hoping to get Johnny to come crashing back down to earth, but it didn't seem to work. He slowly began fucking himself on Johnny’s cock, moaning lowly, but loud enough for Ten to be able to hear.

"He's so big." Sicheng breathed, eyes locked on the laptop, on Ten. He was pretty. Really pretty.

"Oh, I know. It's a good dick, right? I miss having it in me so much. How does it feel?"

"Like he's gonna rip me apart." Sicheng chuckled, arching his back a little more. He wanted to put on a show for Ten too. It wasn't just Johnny he had to impress. "I'm not surprised you miss it."

Ten giggled under his breath. He really fucking did. He couldn't wait to have Johnny home. For their family to be together again. To be fucked open by the man he loved.

"Baby?" Ten could tell Johnny was freaking out. That he felt bad, because that's just how Johnny was. Even though Ten was the one who had paid for Sicheng’s services to start with. “Aren't you enjoying yourself? He's even prettier in real life."

Johnny snapped out of his trance as Ten addressed him. He didn't want Sicheng to feel bad - like he didn't want this or whatever. But...that was his husband of eleven years. Ten was his everything.

"John, it's okay." Ten smiled softly, silk falling off of his shoulder, revealing a thin strip of lace. Holy fuck. "He's there to make you feel good. You need this."

"I-It's just...weird."

"Do you want me to go?" Ten asked, untying the knot around his waist and letting the silk dressing gown fall around his elbows. He knew fine well Johnny would never want him to leave, but he might as well give his husband an eyeful, just in case.

"Your husband's hot." Sicheng chuckled lowly under his breath, sitting up on his elbows a little so he could get a better look at Ten.

He was sat on his knees on their bed; legs spread just enough to see the little teal lace panties that housed his bulge, framed by a pair of suspenders what weren't actually attached to anything. The belt accentuated his tiny wait perfectly though, Sicheng was pretty sure that was the only reason he was wearing it. He couldn't blame him. And finally, to complete the look Ten was wearing a little lace bralette, one that held absolutely no purpose other than to look pretty. And it did.

Sicheng could see why Johnny had such a thing for boys in lingerie.

"Yeah, he is." Johnny's fingers dug back into Sicheng’s skin. If anything was going to get him going, it was Ten.

"Does that mean I can stick around?" Ten purred, fingers ghosting over his thigh, teasing himself a little. "Don't be shy, baby. I want to watch."

Johnny bit down on his bottom lip. He was enjoying himself, he was finally beginning to let loose, but with Ten here... It was different. But, if Ten really wanted to see them, then... How could he say no?

Johnny leaned in, eyes focused on the screen as he grazed his teeth against Sicheng’s shoulder, earning him a soft whimper from the younger.

"Then I guess we better put on a show."

Ten chuckled as Johnny bit down, causing Sicheng to cry out. That was more like it.

"Oh my god- Johnny!"

Ten’s lips quirked up as Johnny began to move again, as he began to fuck into Sicheng. He honestly never thought he would be into this, Ten had always been a little possessive if he was being perfectly honest. He liked that Johnny was his and everyone could look but they couldn't touch. He loved the shots of jealousy people would send his way whenever they were eyeing Johnny up and Ten would clamber into his lap or plant a big wet kiss on his husband's lips in public. He liked to mark Johnny as his own, and he would never dream of letting anyone else near him.

But things were different now. Their lives were different and having been apart for so long things weren't that straightforward anymore. They had to change and adapt, and this was honestly the last thing Ten had ever expected himself to get turned on by, but...

He had discovered he really loved watching Johnny. He loved watching him touch himself, watching him finger himself. He loved watching him get off. It wasn't something he often got to appreciate in the heat of the moment, too wrapped up in chasing his own orgasm, but the distance had really stirred something within Ten.

Johnny was gorgeous.

And apparently, he was even more gorgeous when he was fucking into someone. Even if that someone wasn't Ten.

"Just like that, baby. Keep going."

Johnny's eyes flickered to the screen; Ten had spread his legs a little, palming himself through lace. It was a sight he had grown used to seeing over the months, but this time it was different. The intensity in Ten’s eyes as they locked on the two of them... He was usually the one putting on a show, but not tonight. Tonight it was all down to Johnny.

"How does he feel? Talk to me."

"Tight... Hot." Ten smirked as Johnny grunted the words out, clearly too wrapped up in everything to even formulate a proper sentence. Cute.

"Come on, John." Ten whined. He couldn't be there, no matter how badly he wanted to. He needed Johnny to paint a full picture. "Give me more."

"He feels so fucking good." Sicheng spoke up instead, throwing his head back. "Pull my hair."

Ten bit down on his bottom lip as Johnny did as he was told, as Sicheng gasped out at the contact, back impossibly arched.

"Is this what you wanted, huh? To watch your husband fuck some- ah- whore? For him to make me lose it with his huge cock? Fuck- You weren't lying when you said it was big."

Ten's fingers slipped into his panties, hissing out as they ghosted over the sensitive head of his dick. Sicheng had a dirty mouth, and he liked that...a lot.

"I wanna see him do more than that..." Ten mused. He wanted to tune in half way through, wanted to give Johnny a little time to get used to Sicheng before he joined in, but he hadn't exactly expected them to go straight to fucking. He thought he'd get to play with them a little more.

But then again, he knew how desperate Johnny was.

"But it turns out my husband is just as much of a slut as you are and couldn't wait to get his dick wet."

Johnny let out a slight whine, still fucking into Sicheng. He could tell Ten was in charge here. He was the one that orchestrated this whole thing, after all. It wasn't often that Ten liked to explore any dominance over him; he much preferred doing everything in his power to make Johnny feel good, he was a giver.

But tonight was different. He was still giving; he had literally bought Johnny a prostitute. But because he had made that sacrifice he wanted to control the situation. He wanted to control Johnny In a way he didn't usually have the chance to because his head would be clouded with waves of pleasure rippling through him as his husband filled him up. But tonight he could really sit back and enjoy things. He had Johnny - and Sicheng - at his beck and call.

"Didn't you want him to suck you off? He looks like he'd be good at it."

"Oh, I am."

"I just-" Johnny always got a little lost for words when Ten took control of things. It put him in a completely different mind-set to what he was used to, and while it didn't make him uncomfortable as such, it always felt like brand new territory to him. Ten always did everything in his power to appease Johnny’s every wish; he just wanted to be able to reflect that. "I didn't know if I could- It’s been so long."

"You wanted to get straight to the good part?"

Johnny nodded, head lulling back a little as he moaned loudly.

"Well tough."

Johnny's stomach dropped. He should have known Ten would have wanted more. He loved pushing his husband when he took hold of the reins. .

"Cause I want to see you fuck his pretty little face."

"Ten, please, I just want to-"

"Fuck. His face. Johnny."

Sicheng locked eyes with Ten, his lips curling up into a smirk. This was so much hotter than he had ever imagined. Part of him actually wished Ten was here. In the room. Barking his commands to Johnny from a chair in the corner. He kind of wished he could feel him too. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been asked to join in with a married couple; but it had never been like this.

"Please..." Sicheng breathed out, trying his hardest to turn and look at Johnny despite the man’s fingers still being knotted into his hair. "I want it."

Johnny sighed in defeat. Ten was really going to make him work for this orgasm, wasn't he? He was going to make him hold out, even thought he'd been waiting for seven whole months. He had been served this literal whore on a platter, and now he couldn't even use him however he desired.

Though, it did send a chill of anticipation up his spine; the way Ten was looking at him with such conviction. He believed Johnny could do this. And Johnny had to prove that he could.

So he pulled out, albeit a little reluctantly. He pulled the used condom off and reached for a fresh, clean one. He couldn't exactly expect Sicheng to suck on something that had just been in his ass now, could he?

"Turn around."

Sicheng did as he was told, swivelling on his knees and crawling over to the edge of the bed where Johnny was stood. He sort of liked this; being an instrument. He was just there to get the both of them off, and he actually got off on being treated like nothing more than a prop. Which was good, really, he reckoned his job would be a lot less enjoyable if he wasn't into that.

"Open up."

Sicheng let his jaw drop. He thought it was kind of cute the way Johnny was speaking to him. From the conversations he'd had with Ten prior, while he was looking for the perfect prostitute to buy for his husband, he had always figured Johnny was the dominant one. But now, seeing them both together and the way Ten was taking over, he could tell Johnny wanted to claw back some control, that he couldn't let himself go completely. And he was taking that out on Sicheng.

Ten let out a low moan as Johnny finally pushed into Sicheng’s mouth, as the younger began to bob his head. The laptop was a little further away from this angle, he couldn't see quite as well, but he could still enjoy the show.

He could make out Sicheng’s outfit now that his ass was angled towards the screen, framed by a tiny black lace thong just like Ten had requested. He could even make out the floral pattern at the top of the stockings that clung to his legs.

"That's better, isn't it?" Ten cooed, now properly stroking his own length, maybe even imagining what it would be like to have Sicheng’s lips wrapped around it. "You always did love a blowjob."

Johnny shuddered a little as one of Sicheng’s hands came up to play with his balls, as his lips tightened around the head. He was actually thankful for the condom, it wasn't something he was used to considering how long he and Ten had been together, but it desensitised him, even just a little.

"Fuck- He's good."

"Well I would hope so, it is his job." Ten scoffed, changing up his position a little, pulling his legs out from underneath himself and spreading them. He had to put on a show too, after all. "Sicheng, bring me closer."

Sicheng pulled back off of Johnny’s cock, allowing it to ping back up against the man’s stomach so he could grab the laptop and settle it down on the bedside table closer to them. He angled the screen to make sure Johnny was fully in view, despite his ridiculous height. It meant he could only been seen from around the shoulders up, but he doubted it mattered; it was his mouth that was the main focus, anyway.

He got straight back to work, making sure to look Ten directly in the eye as he sucked his husband off now he could see him.

Sicheng loved the idea of someone watching him. It was what had first gotten him into his current profession. He posted homemade videos online, revelling in the comments he'd get telling him how pretty he looked when he came. He began to start charging after a while, because why not get paid for something he enjoyed doing? He'd host sessions online which soon turned into private one on one calls with his best clients, which inevitably turned into full blown sex. Touching himself on camera was fun and all, but he much preferred being with someone else.

Sicheng knew his job wasn't seen as the most desirable, but for him it was perfect. He literally got paid to come. What could be better than that?

"You like that, don't you baby?" Ten shimmied his panties down a little so his cock was fully on display. "Look at me."

He could tell Johnny was trying to concentrate. That because it had been so long since someone touched him, he was struggling to keep composed. That of course he could usually last much longer. The way his fingers were twitching, trying their hardest not to curl into a fist, the way he couldn't even bare to look down at Sicheng because he knew fine well it could set him off.

Ten actually took pity on him. Sure, he loved to tease Johnny until he couldn't take it anymore, but this was about him getting off. It was about keeping him going until he could come home.

"You wanna come?" Ten asked as Johnny finally looked at him, eyes dark. As if it wasn't enough that he was getting his dick sucked, he had to watch his husband playing with himself too. It was too much.

So he nodded. He nodded even though he knew it would probably only make Ten chuckle darkly. Because Ten was a monster. Johnny had most definitely learnt that over the past eleven years.

But he was desperate.

"Please."

"Go on then, baby."

Johnny's eyebrows furrowed a little. Was Ten...being serious?

"Really?"

"The whole point of this is to help you destress, right? You seriously think one nut is gonna do that?"

Sicheng scoffed around Johnny’s cock at Ten’s phrasing. Nut.

"Sicheng is there to make you feel better, use him as much as you want. He's yours all night."

"I wanna make you come, Johnny." Sicheng drew back again, replacing his lips with his hand. "Over and over and over..."

Johnny moaned from the very back of his throat. The way Sicheng was looking up at him, lips red. The way Ten was speaking to him, stretched out on the bed as he played with himself six and a half thousand miles away.

Ten had really done all of this for him. Sure, he was definitely benefitting from watching his husband with someone else. But maybe he wasn't as much of a monster as Johnny first thought.

"So use him." Ten sat back, propped up by one of his elbows, legs completely spread so Johnny could see everything. "Fuck his face and come down his throat."

Fuck.

There was absolutely no way Johnny could pass that offer up.

He fisted his hand in Sicheng’s hair, making the blonde gasp out. He was actually...insanely pretty. Wide, cat-like eyes and sharp features, on his hands and knees as lace clung to his thighs.

He was most definitely going to fuck that face.

"You ready?"

Sicheng nodded, jaw dropping again. Of course he was.

"Fuck m-"

Sicheng’s words were muffled as Johnny cock slipped past his lips. He let himself relax, becoming completely pliant in Johnny’s hands. He focused on breathing through his nose as Johnny’s dick inched closer and closer to the back of his throat. It would be pretty embarrassing if his gag reflex decided to kick in, wouldn't it?

"Don't hold back, John."

Oh, he wasn't going to. He was so fucking desperate to come from something more than his own hand or some silicone toy that there was no way he was going to miss this opportunity. But he didn't exactly want to choke Sicheng. Not yet, anyway.

So he shallowly fucked his mouth to begin with, allowing the two of them to adjust. While he wanted to come he didn't want to explode on impact. He wanted the full experience. And he planned on getting it.

Sicheng made a muffled noise around Johnny’s cock, hands pawing at Johnny’s hips, trying to get him to come closer.

"More? You want more?"

Sicheng nodded. Johnny didn't need to be gentle with him. He wasn't going to break. This was what he did best, and he wanted to prove that. He wasn't some second rate prostitute that did the bare minimum and got the hell out of there. He was a good fucking whore, and he liked to be able to prove that. It was how he had such a number of repeat clients, after all.

He pushed forward, despite Johnny’s hold on his hair, trying to shove as much of the man’s cock down his throat as he could.

And then he swallowed.

"Holy f-" Johnny threw his head back, breath laboured. Jesus Christ what the- "You really want it that bad?"

"Of course he does, people have a tendency to go crazy over your cock."

Johnny's head was spinning. The way Ten talked about how much he loved being fucked by him always sent him into a frenzy, but now he had Sicheng too, literally doing everything in his power to shove Johnny’s length further down his throat.

It almost made something snap inside of him.

They wanted him. Both of them.

Sicheng let out a high pitched whimper as Johnny snapped his hips, eyes screwing shut as he adjusted to the man fucking into his mouth. That was more like it. The first few seconds always took a little getting used to but it wasn't long until he could let himself completely relax. Until his throat loosened up and Johnny could do whatever the fuck he wanted to him.

"Oh my god. Yes!" Ten threw his head back, just for a second, terrified to miss out on anything if he looked away too long. Johnny was well and truly fucking Sicheng’s face, just like he wanted. He was beginning to really let go, loud moans of the hookers name spilling over his lips, one hand fished in baby pink hair, the other under Sicheng’s jaw, keeping him in place.

And fuck, did he look good.

Ten had never seen Johnny from this angle before, always having been the one in Sicheng’s position, but the way his muscles tensed, the way his ass jiggled a little in time with every thrust had Ten’s cock hard and dripping with precome in his hand.

And Johnny? Well, he was in heaven, to be quite honest. How the fuck he had lasted this long without lips around his cock was a mystery to him. The muffled sounds of pleasure coming from Sicheng’s lips, the vibration of low moans in his back of his throat were teasing his now insanely sensitive head, how fucking good his tongue felt pressed up against the underside of his shaft, even the way Sicheng’s teeth would graze against the condom.

That only intensified when he looked down to find Sicheng staring directly at him, eyes overflowing with tears trickling down his face.

Perfect.

"Is it that good you're crying?" Johnny chuckled lowly, regaining a little of his dominant streak back considering the position he was in. "Show Ten."

He tilted Sicheng’s face towards the screen the best he could considering his mouth was still full of cock.

"This is usually what you look like choking on my dick." Ten whined softly at the sight. Sicheng looked...an absolute state. It kind of turned him on the fact that he looked like that sometimes too. He had never seen it, but...just the thought. "You're almost as much of a whore as he is, aren't you?”

"God, yes." Ten’s fingers found their way to his lips, suddenly desperate for something to suck on. It wasn't quite Johnny’s cock, or anywhere close to the size, really. But it would do. For now. "Just come already, Johnny. Please. Come for me."

Ten was getting pretty close himself, this was all turning him on a lot more than he had first expected - coming from a hand job alone wasn't really his style, but... Watching someone else deep throat his husband might just do it.

Hey, he deserved to come more than once too tonight, right?

"I'm nearly- there." Johnny groaned as he turned Sicheng’s head back, wanting to get as far down his throat as physically possible. "You're taking me so well."

Sicheng let out a little cry, clearly getting off on the praise. He could hear Ten moaning over the speaker, but couldn't turn to see him. His moans sounded kind of muffled, but... Sicheng couldn't figure out why. His head was beginning to spin, trying his hardest to focus on breathing as Johnny fucked down his throat.

And Johnny was starting to lose it, eyes screwed shut, his muscles were beginning to cramp as that familiar heat pooled in his stomach, much more ferocious than he had been used to as of late. His skin was burning as Sicheng pawed as his thighs, trying to keep himself upright, and the sound of the two of them whimpering was ringing in his ears.

He was so fucking close.

He was gonna.

"Come on his face." Johnny was ready to let loose and blow when he heard Ten speak up. "If he'll let you."

Johnny felt Sicheng nod, his cock bobbing along with him. He figured why the fuck not. He was so caught up in everything he just...he wanted that. He kind of wanted Ten to see him like that. It wasn't normal procedure for him to ever allow someone to take a condom off, but unless this was all some elaborate ruse, Johnny hadn't fucked anyone in seven months. And prior to that, he hadn't fucked anyone other than his husband for _years_.

He wanted Johnny to come all over his face.

Johnny’s heart was beating so heavily in his chest. Ten knew that was something that got him off. Massively. And if Sicheng was consenting to it, then..,

He pulled out, allowing Sicheng to gasp for breath, the oxygen rush making his head spin. He probably would have keeled over into the bed did Johnny not have a vice grip in his hair.

He watched the man pull the condom off, lobbing it into the corner of the room before stroking himself.

"W-Wait." Sicheng voice was hoarse, barely audible as he wiped his bleary eyes. He was the one who was meant to make Johnny come. That was his job. "Mine."

He batted Johnny’s hand away, fingers wrapping around his length. Sicheng smirked at the way it made him cry out, enjoying having a little of the control back.

He added a second hand, one working its way up and down Johnny’s shaft as the other twisted around the head, wanting him to come as soon as possible, so they could move onto the real good stuff. He missed having Johnny in his ass.

His eyes flickered down to the screen, finally able to see Ten. He was even more of a mess than Sicheng was. His silk dressing gown now completely discarded, laid out underneath him as he fisted at his own cock, three fingers shoved in his mouth, drool dribbling down his wrist as he moaned around them.

"Come on, Johnny. Come for me." Sicheng spurred him on, knowing how close he was. "Come on my face. Give your little whore husband what he wants."

Part of Johnny wanted to last a little longer. He didn't want this to end because watching Ten play with himself like that, having Sicheng and his dirty mouth work his cock. He could do this all fucking night.

But he really needed to come before he passed out or something.

So he did. With a cry of Sicheng’s name he came all over his face. All over his cheeks and his cotton candy hair and his lips and even narrowly missed getting it right in his eye, had Sicheng not had the sense and experience to close them.

He came harder than he could remember coming all year. He came so hard he was pretty sure he blacked out for just a split second because he had to step back to stop himself from falling. He came so hard his entire body felt drained and his hearing was replaced with a high pitched buzzing for a couple of seconds before he began to tune into Ten on the speaker chanting his name over and over.

And that made him crash back down to reality.

"Look at him." Johnny turned Sicheng’s head so he was looking directly at the screen. He crawled forwards a little, making sure he fully in the frame. Ten was still going. He was close, his free hand now gripping onto the bedsheets as opposed to being shoved between his lips. But he wasn't quite there yet.

He let out a slightly pathetic sounding whimper as his eyes locked on Sicheng, making the younger smirk. God he missed that so much, Johnny painting his face with strings of come. Sicheng looked so pretty with it too... the way he wiped his lips with the back of his hand, the way it was beginning to drop off of his high cheek bones.

It was enough to-

"Johnny!" Ten screamed his husband's name as he finally came, spurts of white dressing his stomach, well and truly ruining his suspender belt. But he didn't care. Because his whole body was tingling as an aftermath. And he needed more.

"Fuck." Sicheng giggled, looking between the married couple; both of their chests heaving as they came down from their orgasms in tandem. His own cock hadn't so much as much touched yet, and he'd managed to make both of them come. God he was good. "Is it my turn now?"

Ten laughed under his breath, Sicheng was cheeky. He liked that.

"You're gonna have to get him hard again first." Ten rolled onto his side, deciding not to bother cleaning himself up. If everything went to plan, he'd be coming again soon enough. He kind of liked looking a mess.

"Oh that can be arranged." Sicheng beamed, pawing at Johnny’s hip as he grabbed the laptop to move it out of the way. "Lie down."

Johnny did as he was told, lying back on the bed. Sicheng positioned the laptop to the side of him, making sure Ten could see everything from Johnny’s mid-thigh up, before climbing on top of him.

"Shouldn't take too long." Sicheng smirked, fingers running up and down Johnny’s torso. Considering the way his muscles were contracting under the slightest touch, Sicheng was pretty confident in his ability to get him hard again in record time. "Your baby's still so sensitive."

That made Ten smile. _His_ baby. Cute.

"Try his collarbones."

"Ten..." Johnny’s voice was a little weak, he wasn't quite sure he has recovered from the first orgasm and now they were gearing him up for a second? It turned out he really did need this. He had been so stressed and desperate lately that even a blowjob had taken it out of him. He wasn't sure he could go the whole hog, if he was being perfectly honest.

Though, when Sicheng started gyrating against him, his lace clad bulge rubbing up against Johnny’s hypersensitive cock, and he latched onto his collarbones just like Ten had suggested... He may have changed his mind.

"Oh god."

Ten watched on as Johnny began to moan again. As Sicheng rode him, sucking on his collarbones, fingers tweaking at his nipples, scratching up and down his abs, doing everything in his power to get him worked up again.

And it was beginning to have an effect on Ten too. He could feel a wave of excitement begin to ripple through his stomach, own cock beginning to stir. He knew it wouldn't be long before Johnny was rock solid again, not with Sicheng on top of him.

So, he had better prepare himself, because there was no way he was lowering himself to a second hand job.

Johnny let himself give in - fully. He let Sicheng take control and do whatever the hell he wanted because he knew it was going to feel amazing no matter what. He let his eyes flutter shut, fingers carding through baby pink hair as Sicheng left open mouthed kisses across his torso, as teeth grazed his neck. He could feel himself begin to get back in the mood, he could feel things begin to heat up down below, feel his skin tingle.

"You're really good at that." He lifted his hips a little, wanting more. Sicheng wasn't quite giving the pressure he needed.

"I know." Sicheng quipped, shuffling down a little so he could flick his tongue against one of Johnny’s nipples. "I'm really good at plenty of other stuff too.

Johnny didn't doubt that for a second, especially when Sicheng sat up, using his whole body weight to press down against his cock. His eyes fluttered open as Sicheng began to move, hips rolling as he bit down on his bottom lip. Johnny could tell things were beginning to get to him too.

He reached forwards, finger booking in the elastic if Sicheng’s panties, pulling them down just enough to allow his cock to spring free with the motion. It made Sicheng whimper a little, that was the closest he'd had to being touched all night.

"You like what you see?"

Johnny merely moaned in response; too busy enjoying the show to form a decent sentence. Sicheng was gorgeous, there was no denying that. He was slight and knew exactly how to move his hips to drive Johnny wild and he looked amazing in lace. Kind of like Ten...but taller.

Sicheng continued to ride him, his own breath becoming laboured as rocking against Johnny only made him harder. God, he wanted that cock back in him so bad. He wanted Johnny to fucking him into the mattress again, just like before Ten had appeared.

Speaking of whom...

Sicheng let out a sort of half-moan half-snigger as he glanced down at the screen.

Ten was laid out on the bed, heels dug into the mattress, legs spread and panties around his ankles as he pumped his fingers in and out of himself, stretching himself open. He was whimpering softly, barely audible, as if he was trying to keep quiet while he prepped himself for what was coming next. That was kind of cute, but...Sicheng didn't want cute.

"Look at your slutty little husband. He's really going for it, huh?"

Johnny's head lulled to the side, he had been so absorbed in Sicheng riding him he hadn't even been paying attention to Ten.

He had his fist in his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans. He wanted to give Johnny some time to enjoy Sicheng, that's what he was there for, after all. He didn't want to be a distraction while he got himself ready.

"Ah- Ten!" Sicheng ground down, throwing his head back with a cry of the blonde’s name, attempting to catch his attention.

And it worked. Ten stopped fingering himself for a second, looking up the TV on his wall. Sicheng was riding Johnny and he looked...so fucking good.

"You enjoying yourself?" Sicheng quirked an eyebrow as Johnny bucked up against him, clearly showing off to his husband. Cute.

"I am, actually." Ten started up again, back arching into his own touch as he fingered himself. "Can you hurry up and get him hard, already? I wanna get fucked."

"What's stopping you?" Sicheng teased, making Ten pout at the fact he was on his own. "I bet you have plenty of toys to keep you company."

"Oh, I do. But I want to watch you fuck yourself on my husband's cock first."

Johnny cursed under his breath. Ten and Sicheng were dangerous together.

But he was usually the one that called the shots, so why not take back a little of his control tonight?

He grabbed onto Sicheng’s hips, rutting up against him to increase the friction tenfold. If Ten wanted to watch Sicheng ride him, then that's what he was going to get.

“Come on then, I thought you were meant to be getting me hard again.” Johnny's tone was a little snide, making Sicheng’s eyes narrow. Was he _seriously_ questioning his ability? Did Johnny have any idea how many guys would pop a boner simply at the sight of him? Did he have any idea how much he was worth - how much his husband had paid for this experience?

He was more than capable of getting Johnny hard again.

“I was taking it easy on you, you looked so worn out from fucking my mouth.” Sicheng pouted, running a finger through a blob of come on his face, not having bothered wiping it off. “But if you want it that bad, then.”

Sicheng ground down, using his entire body to rock against Johnny. He stretched his arms up in the air, really showing off how good he looked, making sure Johnny could really drink in the view, because it wasn't just about the movement. He looked good enough to make Johnny get it up again.

“You wanna fuck me that bad, huh? You want me to ride that cock while your precious little husband watches?”

Johnny bit down on his bottom lip, bucking up again. He didn't want to give Sicheng the satisfaction of taking full control.

“He's waiting for you, Johnny. Look how desperate he is.” Ten was knuckle deep inside himself, getting ready for what was coming, but- He didn't want to go all the way until Johnny was inside of Sicheng. He wanted to feel like he was really part of this.

“Johnny- I need you-”

“Get me a condom.” Johnny bucked his hips again, urging Sicheng. To get off of him. The pink haired boy did as he was told, grabbing a fresh condom from the little gift box he'd brought with him.

He settled himself back down on Johnny's thighs, taking his now hard cock in his hand. He gave it a few pumps for good luck, and to earn him a hiss from Johnny, before ripping the packet open and sliding the condom on.

This was it.

_Finally._

“You ready?” Sicheng got on his knees, lining himself up over Johnny's dick, ready to sit down. “Ten, you watching?”

He heard a little grunt of acknowledgment over the speakers signalling that they had Ten’s full focus. As if he wasn't going to watch this.

“Just do it.” Johnny was getting restless. He wanted to watch Ten fuck himself. He wanted Sicheng wrapped around him.

"Oh my god!" Sicheng cried out as his finally sunk down, taking all of Johnny in one go. Thank god he'd been stretched open earlier.

"Jesus Christ." Johnny breathed out, Sicheng’s tightness unparalleled to when Johnny was fucking his face earlier. He had wanted this so bad for so long and it was finally happening. He just hoped to god he got to finish this time. "Move."

He was impatient, of course he was. He'd gone seven whole months without a good fuck, and despite the fact he got a taste of how good it felt being inside Sicheng earlier, it was nowhere near enough.

"You don't wanna watch your husband fill himself up too?" Sicheng cocked his head towards the screen. He could feel the desperation dripping off of Ten from six thousand miles away. "He wants your cock so bad too."

"Johnny." Ten whimpered, cock hard against his stomach. He had long given up on the whole dominant thing. It was too much effort. He much preferred lying there and getting fucked into next week like the little pillow princess he was. Only, he'd have to do it himself this time. "Fuck me."

"Go one then. Since you're so desperate."

Ten scrambled to get on his knees, grabbing the toy he had lubed up in advance while Sicheng was getting Johnny ready. He would have much preferred to do this with a toy suctioned to the floor, but...he didn't have the time or patience to set up his laptop and take it in the bathroom. He'd have to just hold the toy, no matter how awkward that may be, so he could ride it just like Sicheng was. Thank god he was flexible.

Ten bent his back a little, the black vibrator he'd chosen lined up at his entrance.

His eyes locked on the two of them. Sicheng was rocking ever so slightly in Johnny’s lap, keeping him alert. But Johnny wasn't paying any attention. He was fully focused on Ten.

"You can take it all in one go too, right?" Johnny's eyebrow quirked, making Ten’s heart beat faster. He always expected the most of his husband. And Ten _always_ delivered.

He scoffed, as if to say _of course I can_ , before sinking down on the switched off vibrator. His eyes screwed shut, powering through the initial burn because the toy was way thicker than his fingers, and went _so much_ deeper. He had been holding out recently, not playing with himself because he knew this night was coming and he wanted to make the most of it. He wasn't quite as desperate as his husband, but holy fuck did it feel good to be filled up again.

"Johnny..."

The moan of his name rang through Johnny’s ears, forcing him to involuntarily buck up into Sicheng. Ten never failed to amaze him.

"How does it feel?"

"B-Big." Ten whimpered, trying to get comfortable. It felt like he'd spent an eternity preparing himself, but maybe he hadn't done it thoroughly, to focus on the pleasurable side of fingering himself. He'd chosen his biggest vibrator for the occasion, and holy fuck was he feeling it. "You're so big."

"Can we hurry up please?" Sicheng knew it probably wasn't his place; he was the fuck toy in all of this, after all. But he hadn't gotten any real pleasure in so long he was beginning to get restless. He had Johnny in his ass and he wanted fucked. Hard.

He pulled the front of his panties down, fully releasing himself from the lace; cock rosy with neglect. He needed someone to touch him.

"I want to ride you so bad."

"Then do it." Johnny lifted his hips again, spurring Sicheng on. He didn't want to wait much longer himself. "Both of you. Ride me."

Sicheng wasted absolutely no time lifting up onto his knees to begin shallowly fucking himself on Johnny’s cock. Sure, he was absolutely gagging for it, but that didn't mean he was going to go hell for leather from the get go. He wanted to enjoy this too. And he kind of wanted to rile Johnny up to the point he was at before - he wanted to be fucked into over and over by the man.

He let out a string of expletives as he picked up a rhythm, letting himself really get into it without worrying too much about doing a good job. He knew Johnny would be enjoying himself too, how could he not be?

And he was. Obviously. Sicheng was putting on quite the show, whether it was intentional or not. He was loud, so loud Johnny could have sworn he heard someone next door bang on the wall in an attempt to shut them up. But he didn't care. He had waited so fucking long to have someone on top of him like this. So long since he'd been inside someone, since he'd been able to make someone scream like this without it being purely digital.

He was sure the noise Ten was making from the speakers of the laptop was contributing too.

But Johnny wasn't complaining. He could listen to the two of them all night.

"Johnny- Please!"

"Oh my god, yes!"

"I love your cock so much!"

"You're gonna make me come!"

"Deeper!"

"More-- Please-"

Johnny was in his fucking element. Between watching Ten fuck himself with his favourite vibrator to Sicheng bouncing around on his cock he felt like he had literally died and gone to heaven. Considering the serious case of blue balls he was suffering from, it was very much possible that he had genuinely passed out from the sudden intense stimulation that was Sicheng’s tight little ass.

"Johnny, I can’t-" he heard Ten whine over the laptop, dirty blonde hair matted to his forehead as he fucked himself on the vibrator. Riding cock had never been Ten’s forte, it was always way too much effort he usually wasn't willing to put in. But tonight he wanted to do whatever Sicheng was doing. He wanted it to be as if he was there with them. He was vicariously living through this hooker he'd hired.

But he couldn't take much more. His legs hurt.

"Please. Fuck him."

"Oh god, please." Sicheng begged, hands flat on Johnny’s stomach to keep himself upright. He loved being in this position; the centre of attention. He loved the way people watched him as he fucked himself, the dirty little whore taking matters into his own hands and taking as much cock as he possibly could.

But he wanted more. He wanted it deeper, and that would only work if Johnny took hold of the reins and really gave it to him.

"Please fuck me. Do whatever you want to me just- Fuck me. Please."

A low growl tumbled through Johnny’s throat as the two of them begged him over and over. Looks like he'd finally got that control back.

They were both so pathetic. So needy. So desperate for him.

It was cute.

"You both want it that bad, huh?"

"Please, Johnny. Please. We need more."

"Fuck us, Johnny."

"Please."

"We need you."

Well, that went straight to his head, didn't it?

They needed him.

 _They_ needed _him_ to come.

Sure, this had all started as a way for him to let off some steam, and to be perfectly honest, he was still very much in need of that. But Ten and Sicheng needed it too. And they couldn't do that without him.

This was exactly what he needed. He needed to be in control of their orgasms. He needed to be able to make them come in order to really get off, and having Sicheng here with him was what was going to tip him over the edge. He was going to be able to fill someone up at the same time.

"How did I end up with the two neediest whores, huh?" Johnny sat up for a second, only the pull Sicheng down by the waist on top of him. He grabbed the younger's thighs, both spreading them and holding him in place so he could fuck up into him. He planted his heels in the mattress and bucked up.

"Fuck!" Sicheng cried into Johnny’s chest as he pumped into him over and over, deeper and deeper every time. That was _so much_ better. "Johnny! Fuck- Faster!"

Ten followed suit, his thighs thankful for the release as he got down on his elbows, ass up into he air as he began to fuck himself from a whole new angle. And that too was so much better. The vibrator was just barely skimming his prostate and it was driving him crazy. Maybe if he...

Fuck it.

He turned the toy on, screaming as it vibrated deep inside of him. Thank god the kids were at Taeyong’s. He just hoped the neighbours would be at work too. He wasn't exactly holding back here. He rocked himself back and forth while simultaneously pumping the toy in and out of himself, the motion making the very time of his cock rub against the bed sheets. They were a mess by now, no doubt.

The ripples of pleasure through his body were so strong he almost forgot where he was for a moment. It was like he was just playing with himself any other day because that had become a way of life for him over the past seven months since his husband left.

But he had more to satisfy him this morning. He had a widescreen TV on the wall with a live feed of his husband fucking someone else.

And Johnny was really going for it.

Sicheng had all but collapsed on top of Johnny, the elder’s fingers gripping into firm cheeks as he rutted up into him. The sheer determination on his face was enough to make Ten jizz all over the bed alone. That's exactly what he looked like when they fucked. Because Johnny would do just about anything to make him come.

And Sicheng...well, he was gorgeous. Ten had definitely made the right choice there. He had his eyes screwed shut, fingers clawing at the covers, at Johnny’s chest, his arms, just about anything he could get a hold of as fucked him deeper with every thrust of his hips Johnny was managing to get Sicheng right in that sweet spot, and if he didn't try to ground himself he was going to explode. Literally.

"Sicheng-" Ten called out for the hooker, as opposed to his own husband because, honestly, he wasn't quite sure who was turning him on more right now. He wanted both of them. He wanted to be there with both of them. Maybe sandwiched in-between them. Would it be so crazy to fly Sicheng out here sometime so Ten could have a good old fuck of his own? Or maybe when Johnny got back...maybe he could bring Sicheng along, just for a night of pure lust filled fucking. God, that would be amazing.

Maybe a little crazy, but amazing nonetheless.

But it wasn't just the pure sex Ten missed. It was the intimacy. And he knew Johnny felt the same.

"Kiss him. Please. For me."

Sicheng was a little surprised at that request. Sure, Johnny had wanted to kiss him earlier, but he hadn't imagined Ten wanting to see that. This was just sex. Pure unadulterated fucking. But kissing was _so_ much more private and personal. That's what you did with people you loved. Sex was about getting off and nothing else. Kissing took things to a whole other level.

But the way Ten was looking at him, eyes lidded with want... He missed Johnny. That much was obvious. And he couldn't kiss him right now, so...he needed to use Sicheng as a catalyst.

So Sicheng pushed himself up, one hand flat on Johnny’s chest as he leaned in. He didn't want this to be a slow, romantic kiss. That wasn't what this was about. It needed to be just as filthy as the sounds that were coming from Johnny’s husband.

He sucked Johnny’s plush bottom lip in-between his own, before sliding his tongue in without much warning.

Johnny reacted beautifully, without any hesitation, as he kissed Sicheng back. Tongues. Teeth. Saliva. Scratching. Hair pulling. The kiss had it all. It was pure lust and nothing more, but Johnny loved it.

And Ten loved watching it.

It was almost enough to tip him over the edge. The vibrator buzzing away inside of him, now turned up to max speed because he was a greedy little slut and just couldn't help himself. The noises that were being fed into his bedroom all the way from Beijing of his husband and this prostitute. The sight of Johnny, the man he'd been with for eleven years, fucking someone else, making him scream and moan into his mouth as the two of them kissed.

It was all getting too much for Ten.

He wanted to come so fucking bad.

But he wanted to wait for Sicheng too. He wanted Johnny to make them come together.

"Baby- I'm so close. Please. Fuck me harder."

Johnny pulled away from Sicheng, the two of them panting, lips red and puffy. Ten looked...a mess. There were no two ways about it. He was pumping the vibrator in and out of himself while rutting against the sheets, his poor neglected cock desperate for some friction.

And Johnny could have made him suffer, because he could have quite happily watched and teased Ten all night.

But he was starting to fall apart himself. Sicheng was so warm and the drag of his walls was beginning to get too much for Johnny to bear. He needed to end this. He needed to make his little whores come.

So he took control of the situation once again, arms wrapping around Sicheng so he could flip him over onto his back, the pink haired boy letting out a little squeak of shock as he found himself on his back, legs slung over Johnny’s shoulders as the brunette picked up where he left off. Only this time much deeper and much harder.

"Johnny! Fuck! Oh my- Oh my god! There. Right there!"

It didn't take long for Ten to roll flat on his back either, hands gripping into the bedsheets as he let his vibrator do its job inside of him for a minute. It felt good not having to do any work. His arms were starting to hurt a little.

"Johnny- That's so- Oh fuck yes."

Johnny's focus flickered between the two of them.

Between Sicheng directly in front of him, clawing at his chest with one hand because he wanted more contact. He wanted to be kissed and bitten and bent in half. He wanted Johnny to completely ruin him. He wanted that cock as deep as was physically possible inside of him, guts rearranged. His other hand was tugging at his cock, albeit a little pathetically. He was beginning to lose all function in his upper body, reduced to nothing but a moaning puddle of sweat and desperation as his orgasm creeped up on him.

And then there was Ten. His husband who was thousands of miles away writhing around their marital bed with a vibrator pressed to his prostate on full volume. Ten was just as loud, if not even louder than Sicheng and he wouldn't stop chanting Johnny’s name over and over as if he was there with him. His cock was hard and swollen against his stomach, still splattered in come from his previous orgasm; worried that if he touched it then that would be the end. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from climaxing.

And part of him didn't want this to end. He didn't want to have to get showered and go get groceries like a good little housewife. He wanted to stay in bed all day and have cyber sex with his husband and the prostitute he'd ordered. He wanted to stay in this little fantasy land and come over and over until he blacked out.

But he had kids to pick up from from a play date later and no doubt they'd be hungry despite the fact he knew fine well Taeyong would have fed them. They always were.

So for now he was going to make the most of things. He was going to watch as much as he could despite the fact his eyes felt so heavy from his impending orgasm that he was struggling to keep them open.

"You look perfect, kitty."

Ten whimpered as Johnny addressed him with that stupid nickname he'd had since they were just teenagers.

"You're always so good for me."

Ten's back arched off of the bed as he pushed the vibrator in deeper at the praise. Johnny never failed to make him feel good about himself.

"You've been good for Sicheng too." Johnny leaned in to lock lips with the pink haired boy for a split second, pushing Sicheng's knees right up against his chest. "I think he's enjoyed watching you."

"I have." Sicheng practically wept, breath tight thanks to the position Johnny currently had him in. "I'm a little jealous you get to fuck him."

Johnny laughed under his breath as Ten moaned across the speakers. He would pay Sicheng to see that, actually.

"I'm jealous he gets fucked by you too. Johnny- I- I'm so close."

"Me too." Ten panted. He couldn't take much more of this. He needed to come. "Johnny please- Please."

"I thought this was my night." Johnny smirked, fingers wrapping around Sicheng’s cock. Oh how the tables had turned. "And you both wanna come first."

"Yes!" Ten cried, hips off of the bed as the vibrator pressed right into his prostate. He had absolutely no problem being a little brat. Especially when Johnny was across the other side of the world and couldn't do anything about it. "We wanna come. Please, Johnny! We'll come so hard for you."

Sicheng nodded in agreement, barely able to form words with the way Johnny was pumping his cock and the fact he was relentlessly fucking into him. He could sense the elder’s rhythm starting to become sloppy, meaning Johnny was close too, but he clearly wanted to tease him.

"Y-You're so good- Make us...both-" Sicheng convulsed off of the mattress as Johnny’s thumb dipped into the slit of his cock. He needed to come. His eyes were fucking watering for God's sake. He _needed_ to come. "Johnny! Please! ...please."

Johnny was absolutely loving this; having the two of them at his mercy. Ten and Sicheng were absolutely gorgeous, and they noises they were making- God, he was lucky.

He could keep this up all night, but...he needed to come too. After so long of having nothing but his hand to occupy him, he was finally going to get the orgasm he deserved, and as much as he was enjoying this, he needed that release.

"Okay. Come."

Ten most definitely didn't have to be told twice. Fuck, he could have come whenever he wanted anyway. Not like anyone was going to stop him. But he liked waiting for permission. Because he was a good boy. Kind of.

He pumped the vibrator in and out of himself faster and faster, sending shockwaves through his prostate with every thrust. He felt so hot, so...dirty. He was fucking himself in the early hours of the morning while his husband fucked a prostitute in another continent. This was far from typical, but...he had loved every minute of it.

And he wanted them both to know that.

So he came, with a scream of Johnny’s name, followed by soft whimpers of Sicheng’s as he lowered the vibrator just a little, milking his orgasm. He had his eyes screwed shut but he knew the two of them wouldn't be able to tear their gaze away. He knew he was dripping with come, that his entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat, and that he looked positively filthy. But he didn't care. In fact, he quite liked it.

"Sicheng..." Ten's voice was thick with a mixture of lust and exhaustion. "Your turn."

Sicheng but down on his bottom lip. Ten was...incredible. No wonder Johnny was so horny with his husband so far away. No doubt he was an even better fuck in real life than he was via Skype.

But Sicheng couldn't let Ten beat him, now, Could he?

So, he threw his head back against the pillows, giving Johnny everything he had as the man fucked into him over and over. He let himself give into it; the pressure building in the pit of his stomach as Johnny pumped away at his cock. He was so fucking close. _So_ close. He just needed the tiniest bit more-

And-

Johnny crashed into his prostate once more and that was it. Sicheng was coming all over his own stomach, all over Johnny’s hand. He let out a cry so loud his voice broke and completely give up on him because holy fuck-

Johnny came without warning seconds later. He had wanted to hold out, just a little bit more so he could appreciate the two of them, but as Sicheng’s walls clamped down around him he couldn't take it anymore. Months of pressure had been building up and it was like the flood gates had opened.

He came. And he came hard, all but collapsing on top of Sicheng as his arms gave in.

Holy fuck. He- He wasn't sure his husband would want to hear this but that was by far one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. Months and months of being painfully horny had been leading up to this moment and his head was spinning. And the fact Ten was watching all of this unfold, well... It made it a hundred times better.

"Oh my fucking god." Johnny breathed into Sicheng’s chest, shallow thrusts grinding to a halt as he rode out his climax. "That was..."

"Incredible?" Ten asked over the speakers. Johnny was supposed he managed to hear him, considering the ringing in his ears. But yeah. It was fucking incredible.

"Glad I could be of service." Sicheng laughed a little, fingers carding through Johnny’s hair, damp with sweat. "You feel better?"

Johnny mumbled out a yeah. He did, actually. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. Like he didn't have to worry or stress about anything, even if it was just for a little while. He felt like he could truly relax for the first time since he came to China.

Who knew sex was such a huge deal for him.

"Told you you needed to get laid." He heard Ten giggle through the speakers. His husband was sitting up, shrugging his dressing gown on, even though that was only going to end up dirty too. "I'm glad you had fun, baby. Did I do good?"

"Really good." Johnny sighed contentedly, still snug inside Sicheng. He didn't really feel like moving anytime soon. "Thank you. Both of you."

"You're welcome." Ten and Sicheng both replied in unison. Cute. Really fucking cute.

"Look, I'm going to have to love you and leave you, sweetie. I have dry cleaning to pick up." Ten rolled his eyes. Back to his mundane suburban life. "But, hopefully this will help. I don't want you getting that stressed again, you hear me?"

Johnny nodded, he knew Ten always had his best interests at heart, and this may have been an unconventional method, but...hey, it worked.

"I've paid Sicheng for the night, so...if you're up for another round with him, then..." Ten shot him a wink as he stepped a little closer to the camera. "I love you so much Johnny, I'll call you in the morning, yeah?"

"I love you too." Johnny sat up a little, wanting to look Ten in the eye properly. "And tell the kids I miss them."

"Of course. See you later. Bye Sicheng!"

Sicheng gave Ten a little wave before the screen went black and he was gone. Johnny deflated a little on top of him.

Sicheng had never really understood the whole love thing, and definitely not the whole being stuck with one person for the rest of your life thing. But Johnny and Ten were madly in love. Anyone could see that.

"You really miss him, huh?"

Johnny nodded, a sad smile on his face. Sicheng had no idea.

“There's another little surprise in the box, you know.”

Johnny quirked an eyebrow. Really? He thought they'd used everything.

"Under the tissue paper."

Johnny reached for the box, wondering what else Ten could possibly have in store for him. He removed the tissue paper, revealing a little wrapped package underneath. How has he missed that.

"Think you're gonna like it."

Johnny tore into the paper, excitement diminishing, turning into a slightly embarrassed cackle as he realised what it was. Jesus Christ. Ten really was something else.

"You can smell them if you want, that is why he sent ."

Johnny whispered out an ‘oh my god’. Sleeping with the hooker his husband had bought him was one thing, but…he most certainly was not going to sniff his husband's worn lavender lace panties in front of said hooker.

"I'll save them for later. Once you've left."

"Your husband's pretty amazing. Not that I would _ever_ get married...but if I did, I would totally want someone who would send me used underwear and buy me whores. You're a lucky man, Johnny."

"Yeah...I really am." Ten was definitely one of a kind. Johnny wasn't sure what he would do without him.

"It's a shame he had to leave, but...you have me for a few more hours. Want me to take your mind off of things?"

Johnny's ears perked up at that a little. Sicheng would never be able to replace Ten. Not in a million years. But for now, he could serve as a distraction.

"Shower?"

Sicheng beamed, happy That Johnny seemed to perk up a little.

"Go get it warmed up for me."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> if you wanna shout at me abt anything feel free to add me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lowkeyamen/) and i also have a [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen) if u have any questions!! uwu  
> 


End file.
